


Rule Keeper

by CruelBeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Yuuri doesn't do adventures or being spontaneous, so then how was it Yuuri Katsuki was climbing out of his window at two in the morning to spend the night at a boys house after knowing him for one week against his mother’s wishes?Well, it's a funny story.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Rule Keeper

PART ZERO

Yuuri Katsuki is two things. A momma's boy and a rule keeper. 

That doesn't mean from time to time Yuuri hasn't not followed rules exactly or bent them, but when it came down to the actual rule, it was rarely technically broken.

Then there was his mother. His mother had many rules. Yuuri absolutely adores his mother, would do anything for her. And most of all, follows her somewhat overbearing rules. Despite how ridiculous they are sometimes.

She has to meet every friend he ever hangs out with. Can't spend the night unless she has talked with the parent and the friend and thought it over for several days. He can't go for a walk if he can't be seen the entire time from the house window. Can't hang out in groups bigger than three. Can't be awake past eleven. And many more.

As a 17 year old boy, it's a little obnoxious and definitely has hindered his social life. But every time he groans internally he remembers that it's his mother and to just deal with it. Anything for her. She has done so much for him over the years it only seems fair to just do what she wants to make him happy.

Eventually friends grow tired of all hangouts being planned two weeks in advance and not being able to even take a walk or go to the park. They all eventually grow tired and leave. It was just really hard to maintain a friendship with those kind of rules. Though Yuuri doesn’t exactly blame them it definitely sucked.

That didn't even count attempts at boyfriends. If you think it's hard to get her to agree to hanging out with a friend, dates were unheard of. She disapproved of everyone and if she didn't, she was so strict about when and where they could meet it grew laborious to see each other. 

Eventually Yuuri just faced the fact he was destined to have few friends and no romantic life. I mean honestly, who could with those kinds of rules.

Yuuri doesn't do adventures or being spontaneous, so then how was it Yuuri Katsuki was climbing out of his window at two in the morning to spend the night at a boys house after knowing him for one week against his mother’s wishes?

Well, it's a funny story.

Viktor Nikiforov was everything. He was smooth, calm, beautiful, and great at everything.

He was the captain of the soccer team. Every person in the school had a crush on him at some point. Whether it be because of his short silver hair cascading over his eye or a casual wink thrown to the crowd after another winning game. Or if that didn’t do it the tight soccer uniform did. He was thin and full of muscle, lean but strong. He had thighs that could kill. A jawline that could cut and the most beautiful blue eyes you could drown in. 

Nearly every girl in the school has claimed to have fucked Viktor. He had never confirmed or denied any of the claims. Always giving a mysterious answer and a wink before disappearing. 

His best friend was Christophe Giacometti, a flirtatious blond haired man that made sure his sex life was very open. Almost everyone in the school had either had a sexual encounter with the man or came close. He was all pure heat and sex appeal. There were even the occasional rumor Viktor and Christophe were dating, though few believed it.

Yuuri was one of the few people to never be involved or claim to be involved with Christophe or Viktor. Yuuri has very little self confidence and he is aware of it. The idea of him, the supreme virgin who has only ever kissed one short lived boyfriend, attempt to seduce or do anything with Viktor or Christophe was crazy. Not to mention he only really found Viktor attractive. Christophe was aesthetically pleasing but Yuuri never felt the butterflies in his stomach like when he sees Viktor in the hallway.

But back to how Yuuri became a rule breaker. Well it had all truly started on a random snowy monday evening. 

Yuuri works at Minako’s Flower Shop, a small greenhouse a few minutes away from town. Despite not being open to the public during the winter the small shop had a lot of winter maintenance and Christmas orders that needed to be wrapped and then later delivered by Minako.

The fact of the matter was the shop was majorly understaffed. Yuuri was the only employee besides Minako and she doesn’t really count because she owns the place. They were getting hundreds of orders around the city for Christmas flowers and Yuuri simply couldn’t keep up.

Even Minako came to the conclusion Yuuri was right and that she was going to have to hire extra help. What Yuuri didn’t expect was that extra help to be Viktor Nikiforov himself.

Yuuri arrived for his shift at 4 and passed by Minako’s office that had a handwritten sign on the door that said, “Found someone to hire. Start foiling poinsettia. Will have you train him when I’m done talking to him.” Yuuri took the sign off the door and reread it before throwing it away. 

Yuuri was so glad she finally decided to hire someone, and he had to be good to make it past her standards. She was very picky about who she allowed to work in the greenhouse. The greenhouse was her life and she only let the most trustworthy people work in it.

Yuuri went into the back and began piling poinsettia onto a rolling cart. Once there was about 100 Yuuri rolled them back to the foiling station. He opened a drawer and pulled out the green foil with small patterns on it and made a square perfect for wrapping the base of the plant. Once he was content with the size he began cutting square after square until he had more than enough to cover each plant. If he was training someone he knew it was likely they would mess up and rip the foil. Yuuri wanted to make sure there was enough spares.

Pretty soon Yuuri had a huge pile of foil squares and he began wrapping the pots. Doing the same movement over and over again, moving the completed plants onto a new rolling cart so Minako could transport them easily to the company truck.

As Yuuri began foiling a new plant he heard Minako’s door open and he made himself not look up. He doesn’t want to seem nosey. Despite this it is somewhat impossible to not hear their conversation. Whoever the man is he is clearly very bubbly and energetic, something good for the job. Working at the greenhouse is hard work, especially in the summer when it will be over a hundred degrees most days. 

Soon Yuuri heard footsteps getting closer, waiting until he hears Minako say his name. He looks up. The last thing he expected was to see Viktor Nikiforov standing next to her a heart shaped smile on his face. “Yuuri, this is our new hire, Viktor!” She said excitedly.

Yuuri nearly shit himself. Yuuri smiled the best he could and waved awkwardly at Viktor. He couldn’t help but internally panic. This was not good. There was no way in which this would end well for Yuuri. Viktor waved back excitedly like a small child would. Something that seemed so out of character, it was weird. 

Viktor is a lot of things but he is never childish or silly. Yuuri can’t recall ever seeing Viktor wave like that in his entire life. It was always a head nod or a wink. Yuuri came to the conclusion it is probably because Minako is there, he wants to make a good impression. 

“Yuuri here is as knowledgeable about this place as I am at this point, you are going to be helping him foil plants and load them onto the cart along with whatever Yuuri also deems necessary.” She says to Viktor as he nods.

Yuuri can’t also help but to notice how different he looks in a normal t shirt and sweatpants with tennis shoes. Something so different from the expensive shirts and pants he normally wears. He thought he even saw him in Gucci once. You might not even realize just by looking at him that he is the most popular kid in school when he is dressed down.

Minako turns and addresses Yuuri. “Make sure to show him around and get him comfortable with everything he might have to do. Mostly just focus on the winter stuff and get into the summer stuff when it gets closer to that time perhaps. Make sure to go over the phone and all of that as well.” She says. Yuuri nods.

“Okay, so I’ll leave you two to get at it. Feel free to talk for a few minutes and get acquainted. If you have any questions I will be in my office.” She said with a smile and left.

Yuuri watched Viktor’s face, waiting for the facade to drop. He knew any second he was going to become the uncaring flirt he is. Any second. Minako’s door closed and Viktor just continued to smile, wide and teethy. Completely opposite of the closed smirk he normally does. Maybe he would reveal himself as more time passed. After he has gained Minako’s trust. And then turn.

In Yuuri’s deep concentration he hadn’t realized he had been quiet for the past couple minutes. 

“So I’m Viktor! I’m excited to be working with you. Tell me about yourself. Have you had any past girlfriends. Boyfriends? Any lovers perhaps?” He asked brightly.

Yuuri internally patted himself on the back. He knew Viktor was a flirt. He is trying to get information about past lovers to figure out how to seduce him. A smart move but it wasn’t going to work. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He says coldly. Best to nip it in the bud.

Viktor’s smile faltered for just a second before it reappeared. “Oh have you not dated anyone before? It’s okay if you haven’t-”

“I know it’s okay.” Yuuri says cutting him off. He doesn’t need Viktor coming to his workplace, his place of comfort and messing things up. This is where he went to escape.

“I didn’t-” Viktor began before being cut off again.

“Listen- let’s just start working. I have a lot of stuff to show you and not very much time.” Yuuri stated and begun walking, not turning around to check if Viktor was following him. Soon Yuuri heard hurried footsteps and Viktor was walking next to him.

Yuuri walked through the entryway and paused, “This is the breakroom, leave all personal belongings here. Food, clothes, phones, etc.” He stated and began walking again and pushed open a door into the biting cold wind. “Over there is the compost pile. All dead plants, unwanted plants, and biodegradable stuff goes there.”

Yuuri went back to the door and led them inside and towards the greenhouse. “This is the actual greenhouse. There aren’t very many things in here because it is winter but some of the more hardy plants remain. During the summer this will be full and operational for customers. This is also where the soil and trays are for plants as well as water buckets and the water pipes to get water from.” Yuuri looked at Viktor’s face and saw him nod and look around. 

Yuuri led them back to the main room. “This is where the registers are. Over there-” Yuuri said and pointed. “-is Minako’s office. The table you saw me at earlier is the foiling table. When we are done I will show you the backroom and some other things. For now I’ll show you how to foil plants.”

Yuuri led them over to the table. “Plants are foiled in squares. The squares need to be big enough or it will be extremely difficult and the foil might rip or the plant won’t be entirely covered. The foil helps keep the ground from getting damp from the plant and also makes the plants look nice.” Yuuri said while gesturing to one of the finished plants from earlier.

Yuuri picks up one of the foil sheets from the pile and flips it upside down onto the table. “Always pre cut as many foil squares as needed for the plants. I always usually cut one extra for every fifty plants but since you are new I cut extra since you will probably mess up a few times.” Yuuri explained.

“So first you flip the foil upside down and set the plant in the center. Then you pick up one of the sides and lift it over the side of the pot and use your fingers to tuck it over the lip of the pot. Then you will go to the other side and repeat the motion, making sure the foil in between them folds properly, creating a pretty fold the doesn’t become wrinkled. Do that for the other two sides and it’s done.” Yuuri explains as he does the motions. Viktor watches his hands intently and nods. 

Yuuri sets the plant on the far end of the table as an example of what they are supposed to look like. “Do you want me to do another one before I have you try?” Yuuri questions. Viktor nods a little.

Yuuri picks up another plant and repeats the motions slowly, making sure Viktor can see all the motions. “Are you ready to try?” Yuuri asks. Viktor gives a hesitant nod.

A plant is set in front of Viktor and Yuuri gestures for him to begin. Viktor picks up a piece of foil and flips it upside down, setting the plant in the center. Viktor pinches the foil in between his fingers and lifts the foil up and hears a ripping sound. Viktor squeaks and drops the foil, putting his hands over his mouth. Viktor looks up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

It’s silent for a moment when suddenly Yuuri starts laughing. “You look like you just accidentally killed someone.” He says at Viktor’s shocked expression. “It’s fine. It’s just some foil.” Yuuri said as Viktor’s shoulders slowly relaxed and he lowered his hands. 

Yuuri giggles a little under his breath. “Try again.” Yuuri says and puts the ruined foil into the trash can. Viktor shakely reaches a hand out and flips over another piece of foil. He sits the plant in the center of the foil and lifts the first corner, his brows furrowed as he gently tucked it into the lip of the pot. Going to the second corner, instantly squeaking when another loud rip broke the near silence of the small shop. Viktor dropped the foil and looked over with wide eyes at Yuuri. “I’m sorry.” He says softly, his eyes sad and a deep frown on his face.

Yuuri looked at him in confusion. “Viktor, it’s okay. It’s just some foil. I didn’t expect you to get it instantly. That’s why I cut extra.” Yuuri says gently, looking Viktor over with concern. Why did it look like he was about to cry over it? Viktor Nikiforov didn’t cry over foil. He made girls and guys swoon over him with a casual wink. 

Viktor looked at the ground and raised a hand to his face and wiped away a tear. “I’m sorry.” He said shakily as he moved the ruined foil.

“Viktor it’s okay. What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked concerned. 

“It’s just- I want this job and. Well I keep ripping the foil and-”

“Oh- Viktor, it’s okay. It’s alright. We’ll get it.” Yuuri said. Wow he was emotional. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll try again.” Yuuri said and put a hand on Viktor’s back and led him to the employee bathroom. He flicked on a light and ripped a few paper towels from the dispenser. He handed them to Viktor and led him to a chair in the break room.

Viktor dried his eyes and crumbled up the towels in his hand. “Are you good now?” Yuuri asked gently as Viktor let out a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. That was so embarrassing.”

“It’s alright. Do you wanna try again?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded so they headed back to the foiling table.

Yuuri looked hesitant over at Viktor as he took in a snuffling breath. “Just watch me for a bit?” Yuuri said and very slowly wrapped several plants in foil until Viktor’s eyes cleared and the redness seemed to fade a bit from his eyes. 

“Come over here, we’ll do one together.” Yuuri said and gestured to the area next to him. Viktor nodded and went over to the side of the counter Yuuri was at. Yuuri flipped the foil over and set the plant in the center.

“Here.” Yuuri said and lifted the one corner up and gestured for Viktor to grab it. “Now, very gently lift it over the edge, if there is too much tension it will rip. You want to pull it up but not so much that it rips. Just enough for it to be stiff and look good.” Yuuri says and shows what he means by running his hand up the side of the pot showing the foil was tight but not too tight.

After the first section was done he had Viktor turn the pot slightly and do the other side, Viktor’s hands visibly shaking. Yuuri, in fear of the foil ripping again (causing another trip to the bathroom) Yuuri laid his hand gently over Viktor’s and guided his hand to where it needed to be. Gently handling the foil, avoiding a rip. Once the second section was done Viktor visibly relaxed. “Only two more pieces left.” Yuuri said with a smile, hoping to encourage Viktor.

Viktor gave a weak smile and picked up the next corner, gently pulling it over the edge with no rips. Yuuri watching with held breath. Viktor picked up the last corner and painstakingly slowly pulled it over the corner and tucked it in. Viktor let go of the foil and looked with wide eyes at the plant before looking up at Yuuri. “I did it!” He said after a few seconds and smiled at Yuuri brightly. His jumped over to where Yuuri stood and wrapped him in his arms.

Yuuri laughed and after the initial shock wore off Yuuri hugged back. He was pretty sure this was all some weird dream but he was going to enjoy it while he could. The Viktor Nikiforov was hugging him, with all of his lean and beautiful body pressed against his own. Anyone who says they wouldn’t enjoy the moment is lying.

Viktor pulled back after the long hug with a blinding smile. “Are you ready to do the rest?” Yuuri questioned to which Viktor nodded excitedly, already grabbing a new pot.

They continued working in silence for a few minutes, just the sound of the foil and the quiet background music. Minako bought one terrible CD that just played on loop over and over again. It became maddening after a while.

Cautiously Viktor broke the silence. “So, uh, how old are you?”

Yuuri momentarily stopped the folding. “17.”

“Oh cool. I’m 18.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything and continued folding. He needs to remember not to give too much away. Viktor may act differently when he isn’t at school but Yuuri won’t let that cause him to forget to be cautious. This could all be some weird act or maybe he had a really bad day and this is how he copes.

Viktor bit his lip. “So do you go to the high school then?”

Yuuri didn’t bother to stop folding. “Yep.” Though Yuuri knew it was likely Viktor had no clue who he was it still stung a little bit.

“Oh really? Me too.”

Though he knew he was failing Yuuri did his best to not make a ‘no really??? I had no clue face.’ Everyone at the high school knew who he was. It was almost more insulting to Yuuri that Viktor pretended he doesn’t know how popular he is versus just outright saying it. Yuuri decided not to say anything.

After a few moments of silence Viktor spoke again. “Do you like high school?”

“Not really.” Yuuri said, a small frown on his lips. He actually hates high school. He doesn’t really make friends. He has only dated one guy. Never been asked to a dance. His only good friend Phichit has completely different classes than him, leaving him alone all throughout the day. He eats alone every day. It just honestly makes him depressed and anxious.

Viktor gave a sad look as he saw Yuuri’s mood sour. Clearly high school is a touchy subject for him. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, the gentle tone so unlike how he acts at school. He knows he doesn’t act the best at school but he has an image to maintain. A certain way he has to look.

“It’s not a big deal.” Yuuri says, his voice more cold and harsh than normal, trying to get Viktor to drop the subject.

Viktor looked at Yuuri for a second but relented and changed the subject. “So what is your favorite plant?”

Yuuri was taken aback by the question. “Um, I would guess gerber dais- no, no, um probably actually peonies.”

It seemed as though Yuuri’s whole complexion changed with the question, his eyes got brighter and he gave a cute smile. He clearly really loves plants. Viktor couldn’t help but want him to keep talking. “What else are some of your favorites?”

Yuuri smiled and continued foiling plants, unaware Viktor wasn’t doing the same and was instead watching him. “I also really like carnations. They are so- and I love roses. I know they are cliche but they are such a classic. What else- oh! I love bleeding hearts, they are just so beautiful and cool. Kinda edgy.”

Viktor smiles. “I always loved roses too.” He said.

They continued foiling plants and sharing light small talk for the next few hours. Soon the sky grew dark and snow drifted softly onto the ground, only the yellow overhead lights illuminating the two boys.

The rolling cart grew more and more full until every plant was wrapped and the few extra foil pieces were put back into the drawer. “Well, that looks like it. We can wheel these into the back then I will show you how to log the hours you worked.”

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri down the hallway and into the large room full of various boxes. Yuuri stopped the cart in front of what Viktor assumed is the company car and ran his hands over his pants. “Well, I’ll show you where to clock out and it looks like that’s it.” He says with a smile and goes in front of Viktor and back into the large room and over to a drawer. 

“So this is where we keep the clock in sheet. Just write when you got here and when you left. Minako collects it every two weeks. Pay day is monday.” Yuuri says and picks up the clipboard and writes his hours quickly before sliding it over to Viktor, watching over his shoulder to make sure he does it properly.

Once they are both done Yuuri returns the clipboard to its proper place. “Well that’s it. Any questions?” Yuuri asks, his hair slightly damp from sweat, small pieces hanging in his eyes.

Viktor looks around for a bit before looking back at Yuuri. “Nope, I think I’m good. Are you here Wednesday?” 

“Yep.” Yuuri says, his back leaned against the dirty counters.

Viktor lets out a breath and pushes his bangs momentarily out of his eyes. “Oh thank God, I didn’t want to try and be here without you.” He says very seriously.

Yuuri can’t help but let out a short laugh. “I’m sure you would do fine without me but I will probably always be around when you are working. Mianko probably wants me around so you don’t have to bug her with any questions.”

Viktor nods and begins to follow Yuuri as he begins to head out the door, three cars in the lot. Yuuri waves at Viktor before climbing into the running car with his mother. Viktor to his own car, brushing the snow off of the top. Yuuri watches as Viktor visibly shivers as their car drives past, Viktor turning to wave at Yuuri before continuing the process. “Oh who is that handsome boy, did Minako finally hire someone?” Yuuri’s mother asks.

Yuuri watches in the back mirror as Viktor becomes smaller and smaller, the reality of the past day slowly weighing him down. “Yeah.” Yuuri says simply.

Yuuri can hear his mother rambling about something next to him but he can’t bring himself to pay attention. He doesn’t know how tomorrow is going to go. Was this all a cruel joke and Viktor is going to publicly humiliate him? Is Viktor suddenly going to talk to him and spend time with him? Maybe he will just continue his day like always? That one probably makes the most sense. Just because Viktor is apparently wildly different outside of school doesn’t mean he is going to act differently in school all of a sudden.

Viktor gets into his car and lets out a groan. Of course he had to make a fool of himself and cry in front of the cute boy. Not to mention he hadn’t even considered he went to the same high school as him. He knows he acts completely different at school, who doesn’t? He knows people find him attractive and that he is popular, he has an image to maintain. Part of that image is being calm and distant, being good at what he does but not really being smart, being funny and fun to be around but never silly or childish. It’s just what is expected of him.

Poor Yuuri probably couldn’t figure out what was going on. Viktor pulls out of the snowy lot and begins the short drive home, mentally going over their interactions, desperately trying to not feel completely stupid. He cried over foil, he is having a hard time not feeling stupid. Who even does that?

Yuuri arrives home and instantly goes to his room and lays down, his face pressed into his pillow. It had been a long day. Yuuri lets out a deep breath and rolls over, facing the wall with his bookbag propped up against it. Yuuri doesn’t know how he will see Viktor at school tomorrow and not remember the fact he is a total softie. He’s kind and immature and silly and soft hearted. All of the things he never is at school. Yuuri falls asleep confused and nervous for the next day at school.

PART ONE

Both boys wake up bright and early at the loud beeping of an alarm clock. Vikor spends several minutes in front of the mirror, brushing and styling his hair until his bangs fall perfectly into his eyes.

Yuuri on the other hand barely runs a brush through his hair with half closed eyes before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading down into the living room to wait for his mother to take him to school.

They drive to school in silence, his mother knowing better than to try and initiate conversation before the sun is up. They pull up to the school and Yuuri hops out, immediately assaulted by snow and wind. Yuuri pulls his jacket closer to his body and heads into the building towards his spot in the library. Phichit is already there, a warm cup of coffee in his hands and a book on the table.

Yuuri pulls out the chair and crashes into it. “Hi.” Yuuri says plainly.

Phichit giggles and closes the book, used to Yuuri’s morning moods. “Why hello there.”

Yuuri reaches over and grabs Phichit’s coffee to take a sip, uncaring of his friend’s protests. Phichit is used to it by now anyway. “Ugh, add more sugar.” Yuuri says with a grimace.

Phichit makes an offended face and snatches the coffee back. “So how was work, any new cute plants I need to buy?”

Yuuri groans and ungracefully drops his head onto the table with a thud. “You wouldn’t even believe the day I had.”

Phichit laughs lightly at his friend’s antics. “So what happened?”

“Minako hired a new employee. Guess who it is?” Yuuri says.

“Sweaty Larry?” Phichit asks with a giggle.

“Oh my god, no! Don’t even mention him. ANYWAY-Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri says, looking at Phichit for his reaction.

Phichit narrows his eyes. “Oh please, who is it really?”

Yuuri throws his hands up. “No, really, I swear!”

Phichit furrows his brows dramatically and leans forward. “Why would Viktor Wealthy-Nikiforov get a part time job at a greenhouse?”

Yuuri throws his hands up dramatically. “Lord if I know!” He says leaning back into his chair. “I nearly shit myself when I saw him.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t his poor evil twin or something?” Phichit asks with a small grin.

“It kinda felt like it. Except- instead of evil, like really nice and kinda childish.” 

Phichit looks at his phone before starting to book his book back into his backpack. “Hm, that’s odd. Well it’s time to go but TEXT ME ABOUT IT LATER!” Phichit says with a pointed finger at Yuuri. He always forgets to message him.

“Okay, okay. You win. I’ll message you later.” Yuuri promises.

They part ways from the library to their separate lockers. Yuuri trudges down the halls with his face towards the ground. Another shitty day.

At first it seemed like maybe he wouldn’t even see Viktor at all. He had gone the first few periods without as much as a sighting of the silver hair. Maybe the universe was smiling down upon him. Though, like most good things, it could only last so long.

Soon Yuuri was heading to the busy cafeteria and plopped down into his normal seat. A small four person table with him being the only one there. Yuuri pulls out his literature book and sets it on the table before pulling out his phone to send a few texts to his mother and to Phichit.

Quickly the sound in the cafeteria increases greatly and Yuuri knows that means one of two things. Either there was another fight or it was Viktor’s arrival. Of course, it was Viktor’s arrival, Christophe to his right like normal, a small group of women to his right. The soccer team following behind, all occasionally high fiving or letting out a loud laugh, like normal. All excited about “the big game”.They seem to always be amused about something.

Yuuri scrolls more furiously on his phone, praying to every God he can think of that Viktor doesn’t notice him or draw attention to him. He doesn’t know if he would be able to take it.

The small group passes by quickly, thankfully. Yuuri lets out a breath of relief and opens the book, trying to tune out the loud people around him.

Viktor goes into the cafeteria with Christophe and the soccer team like normal. What wasn’t normal was the fact Yuuri was sitting at the small table by himself. Actually, maybe it was normal. Honestly, Viktor has no clue if he normally was there. He never noticed. Is that bad?

Viktor makes sure not to let his observation be noticed, never missing a step or stopping his eye in any one place for too long. These women are like vultures, if he even hints at liking someone they tear them apart. Poor quiet Yuuri would get eaten alive.

After getting their food Christophe and a few of his closer friends on the team all sit with him at the table. Unlike where he normally sits Viktor decides to pick a new spot. If it just happens to face Yuuri sitting with his book, well, no one would suspect the reason. Viktor isn’t sure if that is creepy or not but he just wants to observe him for a bit. Yuuri said he hated school and he can’t help but wonder if that’s why. Yes of course there are always people that like being alone but being alone and being lonely are very different.

Viktor engages his friends in conversation, letting his eyes sweep across Yuuri every few minutes. Nothing obvious. So far, Yuuri has not gotten anything to eat, instead spending his time reading and occasionally picking up his phone. Maybe texting someone?

Too soon the bell is ringing and the cafeteria dispurses. For some reason Yuuri goes the complete opposite direction of everyone else. Viktor is intrigued. Unfortunately, there is no way to settle his curiosity without Yuuri noticing. No doubt a good majority of the school is accustomed to his schedule every day, if he does anything too out of the ordinary there will be questions. 

Viktor goes to his locker and sees Yuuri already heading to his class in the opposite direction. Sneaky. Clearly whatever way he goes is significantly quicker and less crowded. Smart.

The rest of the day passes normally.

Viktor doesn’t see Yuuri for the rest of the day, he can’t help but be a little disappointed.

Yuuri goes through the rest of his classes without a sign of Viktor. Once the final bell rings he scurries to his locker and gathers everything, quickly dashing out of the school and to his car with his mother waiting.

As soon as he gets in the car he spends the ride home composing a lengthy messages to Phichit about his greenhouse experiences with Viktor. Leaving out some of the more embarrassing details. Mostly making sure to just hit the main points.

Phichit of course is absolutely stunned and incredibly pleased with the news. He is a big fan of having all of the inside details and somehow Yuuri ended up with major information about the most popular guy in school. It feels very weird.

PART TWO

The next day at school Phichit makes sure to share his many thoughts and theories with a tired Yuuri who is struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Okay, so like, this is obviously huge.” Phichit says, drinking from a thermos.

Yuuri internally curses his friend for being so hyper in the morning. “I mean, I don’t know. Like- well, I guess it makes sense. It makes sense that he has to act a certain way at school. I mean, like you and me both act differently when we aren’t at school.” Yuuri says, his eyes wanting to slip shut. Who thought it was okay to have school this early anyway.

“Well- I mean, who would've thought he is actually a big softie though? He always acts so cool and untouchable. It’s just shocking.”

Yuuri shrugs. “I have to work this evening so we will see if Monday was just a fluke or not.”

Phichit slides his coffee across the table to Yuuri. “That’s fair. Keep me updated. I want details.”

Yuuri hums in agreement and gratefully sips the warm beverage. Thank God Phichit wasn’t as lazy as him in the morning and actually makes beverages.

Soon they part ways again and get ready for the day. Yuuri internally cursing the whole time. He really needs more sleep to even be able to function somewhat properly. Four hours a night wasn’t cutting it.

After a boring set of morning classes it was finally lunch. The most dreaded part of the day. There was nothing good about it. The food was shit. It was loud. He had no friends during it. It was an overall bad time.

Yuuri settles into his normal spot and decides today is a play on his phone kind of day. Yuuri pushes up the sleeves on his cardigan and pulls up his favorite game. If he has to be here he is at least going to try and have a good time.

Viktor settles into his new spot at the lunch table and glances over. He is in the same spot. So this is definitely a normal thing for him. Viktor can’t help but feel a mix of guilt and pity. Yes Viktor is surrounded by somewhat fake friends but he can’t imagine just having to sit alone every day. Is Yuuri embarrassed by it?

Normally Viktor would just assume it was because the person is mean or something but Yuuri was perfectly nice at work, a little difficult to talk to at times, but he never seemed cruel or anything. He didn’t even make fun of him for crying over foil.

And, this is all without even mentioning the obvious factor. Yuuri is adorable. He has the deep warm brown eyes with the black hair framing them. The slightly chubby pink cheeks. A little bit of squish around his stomach and thighs, completely unlike Viktor’s lean body from soccer. Everything about Yuuri screams cozy and delicious.

The only comfort to Viktor as Yuuri leaves yet again by himself in the opposite direction from the cafeteria is that Viktor gets to see and talk to Yuuri at work tonight. Maybe he can get him to share more details?

The rest of the day moves by painfully slow. Viktor can’t say he normally would ever look forward to work but he really wants to see Yuuri. “What’s got you all excited?” Christophe asks as they walk towards their cars in the parking lot.

Viktor turns and looks around the lot before deciding it’s safe. “Oh Chris! There is this guy at work and he is just so cute. I just don’t understand why he is always alone at lunch. I feel bad about it.”

Christophe laughs softly. “Well what’s his name?”

“Yuuri.”

Christophe turns and looks at him shocked. “Brown eyes? Black hair? Kinda chubby?”

Viktor nods quickly. “Do you know him!?”

Chris bumps his shoulder. “Aren’t you in luck. I happen to be friends with his best friend, Phichit. We are in the same theatre class. Phichit is always uploading selfies with him at all of the plays he does. From what I’ve heard he is a bit of a loner.” 

Viktor immediately pulls out his phone. “What’s his username?” 

Christophe snatches Viktor’s phone and quickly enters the username, handing it back to Viktor. “You’re welcome.”

Phichit’s account is littered with selfies of himself and pictures with him and Yuuri, almost exclusively. There are even a few pictures of just Yuuri, usually holding a plant or just standing with a shy smile on his face. Dear lord he is too cute. He might have saved a few of them to his phone. He may be quickly developing a crush. “Do you know if he is single?” Viktor asks, maybe a little bit too much excitement in his voice.

Chris just laughs and shakes his head in amusement. “I think so. Can’t say for certain though. I’ll try to get details from Phichit.”

Viktor makes a small squeak. “Well don’t be obvious! I don’t want Yuuri to know!”

“Don’t worry, I will be very discreet.” Chris says with a wink. For some reason Viktor doesn’t really believe him. Though he loves Chris he doesn’t exactly do subtle well.

Soon Viktor has changed into less fancy clothes and finds himself parked outside of the greenhouse. Viktor quickly dashes into the shop to avoid getting very cold and finds Yuuri where he was yesterday, except there is a small hoard of plants surrounding him and no foil on the table. “Hey, Yuuri!” Viktor says with a smile and waves at Yuuri, trying not to die when Yuuri hesitantly waves back.

Viktor goes to the clipboard and clocks in and then shuffles over to where Yuuri is. “So what are we doing today?”

“Well,” Yuuri begins, pushing the bangs out of his face for a moment. “These plants have some dead leaves on them and it makes the plants not look very good. We are just going to pick them off and throw them away. Nothing too complicated.” Yuuri says softly and just incase brings a new plant close to him and begins plucking them off, tucking the pulled off ones into his hand before dropping a handful of them into the trash. “Just like that.” He says and turns to Viktor.

“Okay, seems simple enough.” Viktor says and goes to the opposite side of the table, pulling a plant towards him and begins the process. He isn’t nearly as fast as Yuuri at it but he gets the job done.

They continue in silence. Viktor can’t help but want to ask a bunch of questions but he doesn’t know where to start. And how to not sound creepy.

“I saw you at lunch.” Viktor blurts out and immediately cringes. Okay so he already failed the not be creepy part.

Yuuri looks up a little shocked and then continues with the plants. “Oh.” He says simply. He isn’t really sure how to respond. He is a little embarrassed. It is not exactly a good thing to be alone at lunch everyday.

“What were you reading?”

“It’s called the Cat’s Cradle. It’s by Kurt Vonnegut. I’m reading it for my literature class.” He says, throwing a clump of dead leaves into the trash.

“Hm, I don’t think I have heard of it. Is it good?”

“I rather like it. But it’s not for everyone. It is kinda weird.” 

Viktor hums in agreement. “Maybe I’ll read it sometime.” He sets a plant aside and picks up a new one. “What’s your favorite book?”

Yuuri bites his lip. Now to tell the real or fake answer. The fake answer is Of Mice and Men because it’s normal and unable to really be judged. It’s a classic after all. “Um, well.” He pauses for a moment. “I really like Harry Potter.”

“Me too!” Viktor says excitedly. “Wait, wait, wait. What house are you?”

“I’m actually not sure. My friends always tell me different things. I have had people tell me every house.”

Viktor let’s his eyes sweep over Yuuri. “I’m thinking Ravenclaw. You’re so smart and bookish.” He says with a wave of the hand.

“What house are you?”

Viktor puffs out his chest. “They all say I am a Gryffindor.” 

Yuuri giggles softly under his breath, causing Viktor to deflate. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, come on. What house do you think I am?” He says seriously. “I promise I won’t like get mad or anything.” He says pouting a little bit. He knows it is a dirty move but who can resist his pouty face?

“You are definitely a Slytherin.” Though Yuuri is looking at a plant and not Viktor he can practically see him making an offended face. The small shocked gasp only furthers his theory.

“Why?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I don’t know. You are cunning and manipulative. You know how to control people. How to put up a facade.”

“Wow, Yuuri. I’m glad you think so highly of me.” Viktor says coldly.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Let’s not kid ourselves here. Nothing I said isn’t true. And I didn’t say it was bad. Don’t act like you don’t know that you act way differently at school, that you play everyone to your strengths. You get what you want. You know how to play them. You know how to play to a crowd and how to get what you want from them. Yes, it is vaguely sneaky and manipulative but who isn’t a little bit from time to time. And regardless of its morality, it works”

Viktor makes a small frown. Damn it. He is right. “Yuuri?”

“What?” He says plucking a leaf.

“Do you-... nevermind.” Viktor begins and quickly regrets.

Yuuri stops plucking and sees how serious Viktor is. “Come on. What is it?”

“Um- do you… do you think I’m a bad person?” He asks, his lip between his teeth.

Yuuri looks at him critically for a second. “I mean I don’t know you well but I don’t think so. If you are referring to how you act at school then no. High school is… unforgiving. I understand why you keep yourself distanced from it and act differently. I would too if I could. It doesn’t make you a bad person. And I don’t think it particularly hurts anyone so just- keep being, not you I guess? What matters is if you are happy? If acting differently at school makes you happiest then I don’t see a reason to stop. High school isn’t forever. You probably won’t see any of them after graduation anyway. Then you can be whoever you want to be.”

Viktor can’t help but wonder if it really does make him happy though. Would it be better to just become like Yuuri. Alone at lunch every day. But then again, Yuuri isn’t lying to hundreds of people every single day. “Thanks.” Viktor says quietly. Yuuri makes him feel better but only vaguely. He doesn’t exactly feel bad about acting differently at school, it doesn’t make him feel guilty or anything, he just wonders if it was the right thing to do. It doesn’t matter either way he supposes. What’s done is done.

Silence descends upon the room, heavy and suffocating. Yuuri can’t help but feel like he definitely offended Viktor, or at least hurt him. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Yuuri says softly.

“It’s fine.” Viktor says. “I’m just never going to get over it and die at 18.” He adds on dramatically.

Viktor is happy to see that at least caused Yuuri to smile just a little. “Oh no. How tragic. How can I ever make it up to you?”

“You could let me ask you a bunch of questions and you have to answer honestly.” Viktor says excitedly.

Yuuri didn’t expect him to actually take him up on his fake offer. Oh well. How bad could it be? “Oh alright. Nothing too personal.”

“I would never.”

Yuuri laughs. He knows that is a lie. “Mhm, sure.”

“So. Are you dating anyone?”

“No comment.”

“Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Mmm, it’s a secret.”

“But Yuuuuri, it was part of our deal you would answer the questions.” Viktor says pouting.

“Ugh fine but you have to answer the question first.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Either answer it or I won’t either, Nikiforov.” Yuuri says sassily.

Yuuri chances a glance at Viktor and sees him staring at him in shock, a grin creeping across his face.

“Ooooh, who would have thought you had a little bite to your bark. I like it.” Viktor says.

Yuuri blushes and does his best to glare at Viktor. “Come on, spill the details.”

“Okay, okay. So pushy.” Viktor says and ducks when Yuuri throws a handful of dead leaves at his head. Viktor laughs lightly and picks out a few leaves that got in his hair. “So.” Viktor says and focuses on a new plant.

“Yes?”

“Well-”

“Yes?”

“Um, I haven’t um- well ever dated anyone.”

Yuuri tips a plant over, dirt covering the counter, and immediately scrambles to pick it up.

“Wait, you haven’t ever dated anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

Viktor laughs. “Yes, I am quite sure.”

“Wow.” Yuuri says and pushes his glasses up his nose a little bit. “That’s shocking.”

“Because I am so devilishly handsome?” Viktor asks with a wink and a lean against the dirt covered counter.

“I was thinking more along the lines that nearly every girl in the school has claimed to have dated you or well, something similar.”

Viktor gives a weird half shrug. “What can you do? It always seemed like too much of a hassle to clear up all of the various rumors so I just left them.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Yuuri says, though he can’t imagine ever doing that himself.

“So go on, tell me about this person you dated.”

Yuuri groans and drops his head onto the counter briefly. “I dated this guy named Chihoko for a few months.”

“Ooooooooh, so why didn’t it work out?” Viktor asks, nearly bursting with curiosity.

“I mean, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. We were actually really good together. He unfortunately had to move and we decided to just end it before he left. We didn’t want to try long distance. It just didn’t make sense for us.” Yuuri says and makes a small frown. He really had liked him. He was sweet and kind, if he hadn’t moved he is curious if they would still be together.

Viktor nodded in understanding and made a small sympathetic sound. “Do you two ever still talk?”

“Yeah, every once and awhile. We are still pretty close. He is probably my best friend besides Phichit and Yuuko.”

Is it bad Viktor could feel himself getting jealous? Like they had just met, Viktor had no right to get jealous. This was ridiculous even for him.

“Phichit is in theatre isn’t he?”

Yuuri’s face lit up. “Oh yeah. He is always in whatever play the school is doing. Usually he does a part and some of the makeup and costuming. He is great at it.” Yuuri says proudly.

“From what I’ve seen he is very good.”

“He really is.”

“So, time for more questions.”

“Oh fine.” Yuuri grumbled.

The rest of their shift was spent picking off dead leaves and exchanging questions. Mostly Viktor just asked Yuuri questions but occasionally Yuuri would ask Viktor one. By the end of the shift both boys felt light and at ease.

Unfortunately, the sky grew dark and the clock signalled that it was time for them to leave. Viktor and Yuuri carried all of the pots back to where they belonged, sharing jokes and playful nudging. It was weird how quickly they were becoming comfortable around each other. How they were able to laugh together over small and stupid things.

Once all of the plants were where they belonged they both walked to the sheet with their hours on it. Viktor leaned against the counter as Yuuri wrote his time and jolted when Yuuri slid it towards him, losing his balance and stumbled onto the ground. “Ow.” Viktor said from his position on the ground.

Yuuri leaned over the counter. “You okay? Anything hurt?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor groaned. “Only my pride.” He answered and frowned when Yuuri started laughing. Yuuri quickly wrote in Viktor’s hours and moved to where he lay across the floor and offered him a hand, pulling him up from the floor.

“Good job.” Yuuri says with a teasing grin.

“What can I say? I am very talented.” Viktor replied with a smile on his face.

They moved towards the door, Yuuri about to open it when Viktor spoke up. “Hey, could I get your phone number?”

Yuuri moved his hand off of the door and instinctively reached for his phone. “Um sure.” He says handing it over. He knew Viktor and him were getting along but he didn’t realize Viktor actually enjoyed talking to him enough to want to talk to him. He only has like ten contacts in his phone.

Viktor happily took his phone and enters his name and number with a dog emoji next to it. He also sends a text to his phone that is just a plant emoji. Yuuri raises an eyebrow at that. “What it seemed fitting?”

Yuuri laughs lightly and puts his phone back in his pocket. “Well have a good night.” Yuuri calls and pushes the door open, Viktor calling back the same thing and heading to his car.

Yuuri climbs in and listens to his mother’s new rant about something that happened while Yuuri’s mind wanders. Everything feels so weird.

PART THREE

The next day at school is boringly normal. Well, it started off that way.

After a seemingly never ending start to his day it was finally lunch. Yuuri put his phone on the table next to his book before picking it up and scrolling through his emails. Most of it was complete junk but occasionally there was a good coupon. Yes he is in fact a 17 year old boy who actually uses coupons.

Yuuri was about to set his phone down to pick up his book when it buzzed. Yuuri pulled up his messages and nearly shit himself when he saw who it was. Why in the world was Viktor texting him during lunch? Yuuri cautiously side eyed the table Viktor was at and saw him on his phone.

Yuuri clicks the message and reads it, and then reads it again to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him. It simply reads: ‘Are you lonely? You can join my table if you want.’

Yuuri feels a million thoughts racing through his head. Yuuri peeks over and sees Viktor looking at him. Luckily no one at his table seems to notice.

For several moments Yuuri flounders. He isn’t sure what to put. Eventually he settles for a quick, ‘I’m fine.’ and sends it before he can question it any longer.

As soon as he sends it he receives another message. ‘Or I can come to your table if that is better.’

Yuuri nearly chokes. Yuuri quickly types back his reply and resists slamming his head on the table.

Viktor feels his phone buzz in his hand and instantly reads over his message with a frown. Viktor leans over and whispers to Chris. “Do you think I am annoying him?” Viktor asks as he pushes the phone towards Chris to read the messages.

Chris laughs lightly and leans in close to whisper to Viktor. “No, I think you are probably just scaring him half to death. If you did go over and sit with him or have him sit with us he would be the talk of the whole school. He is quiet and keeps to himself. I think that’s the last thing he wants.”

Viktor takes his phone back and contemplates what Chris said. He knows that is true. It’s just- he really wants to sit with Yuuri. But he needs to realize he has an image. He wants to talk with him and learn more. He knows he did this to himself by becoming Mr. Popular but maybe he just wants to sit with Chris and Yuuri for once and actually have a real conversation that isn’t fake lines and rumors.

“You talking to a cute girl or something?”

Viktor looks up and sees all eyes at the table are on him. “Uh no?”

JJ squints his eyes at him. “Well then it can’t be important enough for you to be missing out on this conversation then.” He says.

For a moment Viktor sees red. He can hear himself spewing nasty words until his smug face falls and Viktor could just be done. He could go around the table and bring each and every one of them down a few pegs. 

Chris snakes his hand down under the table and sets it on Viktor’s arm and squeezes it gently. Viktor takes the hint and puts a smile on my face. “How rude of me. Please. Do tell me what I missed King JJ.” Viktor bites out, proud that he didn’t say anything worse. He can’t help but smile a little when he sees JJ look clearly startled. 

The table falls silent, everyone either staring at Viktor or JJ. Fortunately before anything could become more awkward the bell rings. Everyone quickly leaves the table, not bothering to wait for Viktor. Viktor watches as the table clears and turns to Chris. “Too much?”

Chris smiles. “Maybe but I enjoyed it. It was about time someone put JJ in his place.”

The cafeteria clears and Viktor looks out and sees Yuuri shuffling around. Viktor can’t help but let out a small breath as he watches Yuuri. Soon it is just the three boys in the cafeteria. “Well, I’m gonna go. Maybe take a few minutes to cool down. Or- heat up.” Chris says with a wink and gestures to Yuuri who is still gathering his things.

Viktor groans at the poor innuendo but grins a little. Viktor looks around to make sure they are truly alone and sees only Yuuri and the retreating figure of Chris. Viktor mentally fist pumps and strolls over to where Yuuri is and puts on his most dazzling smile and leans against the pillar near the table he always sits at. “Hello, Yuuri.”

Yuuri jolts before continuing putting stuff away. “Hello.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be heading to class?” Viktor asks.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Yuuri says and looks up from where he is bent zipping up his book bag.

“My teachers don’t care if I am late. And, well I wanted to come talk.” 

“I’m close with my teacher next period and it’s just a study hall anyway.” Yuuri says and slings his backpack over his shoulder before pushing in his chair and heading the way he always does towards his locker.

Viktor follows Yuuri. “So why do you go this way?”

“Less people.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor says before he can stop himself.

“What?” He asks turning to briefly look at him.

“Nothing.”

They continue in silence down the empty hallway, walking slower than normal. There is so much Viktor wants to say and ask and yet he can’t make himself say any of it. Eventually Yuuri comes to a stop and begins spinning the lock back and forth before tugging the door open with a loud rattle.

Yuuri looks over quickly at Viktor as though to confirm he is still standing there just watching him and shrugs before dropping to his knees resting on the back of his legs and digs for the right books in his locker.

Yuuri can feel his face burning. Viktor is just- standing there! As if the texts weren’t enough to nearly kill him. He doesn’t know what angle Viktor is playing at but it is a dangerous one. All Yuuri needs is one of Viktor’s fangirls to see him at his locker and then be bombarded by their questions for the next week.

He tries to focus on finding his books and not on the fact he decided to drop to his knees to get his books. Like really Yuuri. Just drop to your knees for him. Of course because of his nervousness he immediately drops the book he got out of his locker.

Viktor immediately bends down and begins collecting the papers that spilled from the book and gently tucks them into the book. Once all the pages were back in it he handed it to Yuuri. “Here.” He says with a smile.

Yuuri takes the book and hopes his blush isn’t as obvious as he thinks it is. Between embarrassing himself and then how close Viktor is to him it’s hard not to. He has to admit, Viktor looks stunning. At this close you can see a light sprinkling of freckles across the top of his cheeks and across his nose. He has the longest eyelashes that just accentuate his beautiful eyes. His plush lips, so perfect for kissing, maybe biting.

Yuuri mentally face palms and takes the book and turns away. He is so gay. He needs to get it together before Viktor notices.

Once everything is somewhat together Yuuri rises like an awkward baby dear and closes his locker, heading to his class. Just as he is about to turn down the hallway that leads him to sweet sweet freedom Viktor speaks. “You should come to my locker with me.”

Yuuri lets out a soft groan. “Why?”

“Because I came with you to yours.”

“I didn’t ask for you to come to my locker.”

“...Well yes. But it would be fun.”

“It would be fun?”

“Yes?”

“Ugh. fine.” Yuuri says and begrudgingly follows Viktor to where he knows his locker is. Every second they spend together is a second for someone to see them and start drama. The only saving grace is not many people walk by the lockers at this time. If Viktor wasn’t such a genuinely nice guy he would never consider taking the risk but Yuuri just doesn’t have it in him to be a dick when Viktor has been so kind.

They arrive at his locker, Viktor quickly opens it causing one of his many soccer stickers on the front to flutter softly towards the ground. It’s surprisingly empty. There is really only three notebooks and a few pens scattered on the ground. Dangling from the top is what Yuuri assumes is his soccer stuff in a large sports bag.

After grabbing a pen and a notebook Viktor closes the locker and begins slowly walking back to where Yuuri was heading to class despite the fact his class is in a different direction. 

Viktor knows he must seem absolutely desperate but to be fair he is. He wants to spend more time with Yuuri. Learn more about him. It’s just so refreshing to get to be himself around Yuuri. Not to mention Yuuri was adorable and interesting.

All too soon they get to the hallway that leads to Yuuri’s class. They both stop and awkwardly just look at each other. “Well.” Yuuri starts.

“Have a good class.” Viktor says.

“Thanks. You too.” Yuuri says. He looks like he is going to say something else for a moment but seems to decide against it and heads to his class.

Viktor waits until Yuuri is in the room before heading to his own class, knowing he is exceptionally late and the teacher is probably going to scold him at least a little.This was late even for him.

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief as he steps into study hall, briefly waving at Ciao Ciao to alert him to the fact he arrived. He just waves his hand in acceptance so Yuuri sits down in his normal spot in the corner, desperately trying to tune out the constant chatter.

He pulls out his math book and slaps it onto the table, cringing at the loud sound. He opens to the latest chapter and begins reading the dreadfully boring chapter. After a few minutes of scanning the words he can’t help but to notice a nearby conversation between two cheerleaders he doesn’t really know the names of.

“I’m just saying, he may be beautiful but he is more stupid than a rock.” One of the girls says as she casually puts her long blonde hair up.

“You can’t tell me if you were as pretty as Viktor you would ever care about academics. He is gorgeous and great at soccer. Why would he ever care about anything else? Not to mention he is going to get so much money from his parents he could never work a day in his life and be fine.” The other girl responds.

The blonde girl hums in agreement. “I mean like let's be real. If he lost his money and his beauty no one would think shit about him. I am pretty sure he only became soccer captain because his father gives so much money to the school.”

Yuuri can’t help but feel a terrible twisting in his stomach at the words. Before he met Viktor he never would have thought anything about their conversation. But- Viktor is more than just a pretty face and some money. He is sweet and sensitive and hard working. So what if he isn’t an academic? Academia isn’t for everyone. Not to mention it’s not like they have anything to say about academics. He knows both of them are bad students.

Before Yuuri can delve further into his anger his phone vibrates softly in his pocket. Yuuri pulls it out and is both surprised and happy to see it’s from Viktor. It just says, ‘Thanks for coming with me to my locker’ followed by many emojis. He really is a dork.

Yuuri smiles softly and types back a quick ‘No problem’ and almost sends it before deciding to add a smiling emoji. He is positive if he didn’t send an emoji Viktor would be sad about it.

Almost instantly after sending it Viktor just sends a string of hearts back followed by a ‘You used an emoji!!!’

Yuuri knew he would appreciate it. Yuuri stifled a giggle and texts back. ‘Stop texting in class.”

Viktor texts back an ‘Okay fine.’ followed by many sad faces and crying face emojis.

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly and puts his phone back into his pocket. Viktor may be pretty and rich but he is also an amazing person. He uses multiple emojis per text for goodness sakes. No one who is a bad person does that. You can’t be evil and use emojis.

Unknown to both Yuuri and Viktor, scheming was happening. 

“Phichit!”

The thai man turned from the bedazzled shirt he was sewing. “What?”

“You’re good friends with Yuuri, right?” Chris asks with a grin. Viktor is going to thank him so much.

“Yeah...why?” Phichit already has a million ideas why Chris is talking to him about Yuuri. 

“A little birdie named Viktor seems to be taking an interest. And as his best friend, it is my duty to know everything about him and whether or not he has mentioned Viktor.”

Phichit decides to completely stop sewing and turns to Chris with a grin. “Oh this is great! Oh glory days. This is amazing. I have so much to tell you. So much to ask you.” 

Chris pulls out a chair from a nearby chair and sits across from Phichit. “So tell me everything.”

After a long school day of sneaking texts to Viktor under the desks at school Yuuri feels… oddly good. Phichit and him text but never this often. Maybe it’s because they have such a new friendship but they never seem to run out of things to talk about. Every time Yuuri thinks the conversation is going to die Viktor has something new to talk about.

Chris stops at his locker like normal. Viktor gathers his sports bag and walks with Chris towards the field at a leisurely pace.

Soccer has always been a happy place for Viktor but it just isn’t the same anymore. Instead of being a warm comforting thing it drowns him. The field lacking the warmth it used to. The crowds too loud. The team too obnoxious. Too fake. (Rich coming from him right?)

Soccer used to be the place where he fit in and was able to lose himself in the game or running drills. Now it just feels like a burden.

Chris watches as Viktor’s face turns more and more grim as they approach the soccer field. “You know what’ll cheer you up?”

Viktor hums only vaguely paying attention.

“I talked with Phichit about a certain Yuuri Katsuki.”

Viktor whips his head over to look at Chris and quickly crowds into his personal space and starts shaking him. “Tell me everything!”

Chris laughs and smiles. “Well, I was told that Yuuri has in fact mentioned you work with him.”

“And????”

“And what?”

“Does he like me? Think I’m annoying? Does he think I am hot?”

“Well- Phichit didn’t exactly want to tell me many juicy things saying ‘He has to protect Yuuri’s privacy’.”

Viktor frowns.

“I did tell Phichit to lay down some hints to Yuuri that you might be interested.”

Viktor slaps a hand to his face. “I said to be subtle! Not to tell him I am interested. Oh my god. What am I going to do? I am going to have to move. Get a new name. Start a new life.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic?”

“You are the one who thought you should tell Yuuri’s best friend that I like him!”

“Oh what? I doubt Phichit is just going to text Yuuri like ‘Hey by the way Viktor wants to suck your dick.”

“Chris!”

“I’m kidding. Calm down. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Viktor sighs, knowing he has no option but to just accept his fate. “Well if it’s not I am going to kill you and scatter you all over the country.”

“Aren’t you a good best friend?” Chris says teasingly with a roll of his eyes.

After a few grueling exercises and many yells from Yakov practice was over and the team disbursed. Viktor went to the locker room and stood under the cheap shower, letting the somewhat warm water run down his body. He always liked the burn in his muscles after a particularly grueling practice session. The way his body aches everywhere. 

Viktor presses his palms against the cold shower tile and sighs. His teammates were especially annoying today. JJ kept hogging the ball and Georgi kept thinking he got an injury every two minutes. He knows why Yakov is balding for sure.

The straw that broke the camel's back was the banter. For some reason gay was used frequently as an insult by many members of the team. Whenever anyone missed a shot or messed up it was ‘oh wow that’s gay’.

Viktor spent the whole practice boiling. Like practice didn’t already press on his nerves enough as it is. Every time someone said something Chris shot him an apologetic look. Viktor knew Chris was bisexual and it hurts him too. Neither of them really want to say anything though. No doubt it would make things awkward at best and at worst they could be kicked off the team. Straight guys aren’t a fan of gay men changing around them. Like Viktor would ever even think about being interested in any of them. Not even in their dreams.

Viktor pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. He turned off the water and quickly dried down, anxious to pick up his phone. He quickly sends a text to Yuuri and leaves the locker room. Snow falls heavily all around him and the wind is brutal. Viktor shivers in the cold and gets into his equally cold car, anxious to get home.

Once he arrives home Viktor settles into his warm bed and pulls out his phone, happy to see Yuuri responded.

He loves texting Yuuri. They never seem to run out of things to talk about. Not to mention every time they text Viktor learns something new about Yuuri and he loves it.

Makkachin interrupts his pining by jumping up onto his bed. “Hey, girl!” Viktor says, prompting her to start wagging her tail excitedly and snuggling close to his chest.

“Sorry I’ve been gone so much Makka. I’ve been busy.” Viktor said and ruffled her fur.

Almost as if replying Makkachin leapt forward and licked his cheek as Viktor laughed and tried to push her away which only really made her get closer. “You are lucky you are cute.” Viktor said with a big grin.

Viktor carefully moved Makkachin so she wasn’t lying right on top of him and leaned over off of the bed until he was able to grab his backpack and put it onto the bed. Viktor internally groaned just thinking about the homework and unzipped it, pulling out a few worksheets. He really needed to do a few of them. He was barely passing...well everything. It was just so hard. Between the actual content and how busy he is homework is just not something he does.

Viktor pulls out his phone and texts Yuuri, ‘Why is homework so hard?’

Yuuri responds back quickly. ‘What homework do you have?’

Viktor looks at the pile of paper on his lap and winces. ‘Basically everything.’ He types with a frowny face.

‘Do you need help?’

‘I’m not sure how much you can help me over text.’

‘I mean… that’s fair but maybe I could help you before work tomorrow. I mean unless it’s due tomorrow because then that isn’t much help. Maybe we could both come like an hour early or something?’

Viktor grins and feels his heart swell. How is Yuuri so cute and sweet? ‘That sounds great! Will Minako care though?’

‘Nope, she knows I come in early sometimes when my mother is driving me crazy.’

Viktor laughs lightly at that. He can just imagine an annoyed Yuuri escaping to work and just spending an hour just looking at all of the different plants.

‘Cool, sounds good then. Thank you Yuuri!!!!’

‘No problem.’

Viktor can’t help but to smile brightly and wave his arms excitedly as Makkachin grumbled unhappily about the movement next to her.

PART FOUR

The next morning comes quickly and Phichit is far too happy about it as always.

“Good morning, best friend!” Phichit says far too loudly.

Yuuri gives an unhappy hum in return and sits down in the chair across from Phichit.

“So guess what happened yesterday?”

“Your hamsters were cute?”

“Well yes, but no. Christophe Giacometti talked to me.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “And? You talk to him occasionally.”

“But- he walked to talk to me about you.”

“Wait- about me? Why?” Yuuri asked confused. He can’t even remember the last time he talked with Chris.

“Apparently Viktor wanted to learn more about you. Viktor wants to suck your dick. Chris told me.” Phichit said in a whisper.

Yuuri’s heart stopped. Phichit has to be fucking with him. “What!? Oh come on Phichit. That’s not funny.” Yuuri grumbles with a blush. He knew he shouldn’t have told Phichit about Viktor.

“Okay maybe not exactly those words but apparently he has a crush on you. I am for real.” Phichit says firmly.

“Wait- for real for real?”

“For real.”

Yuuri leaned back into his chair and lightly smacked his face. “Are you for sure? Did he give any details? Tell me literally everything or I am stealing your hamsters.”

“Well Chris told me that he won’t stop talking about you and thinks you are really cute. He also asked Chris to find out if you liked him.”

“What did you tell him?” Yuuri said as his anxiety slowly rose. If Phichit told Chris that he likes Viktor he doesn’t know what he will do with himself.

“I didn’t say anything. I figured you would rather tell Viktor in person.”

“What do you mean tell Viktor in person?! I can’t tell him I like him!”

“Why not!?” Phichit questioned.

“I mean- well- it just- I-.”

“Yes?”

“He is so out of my league Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed and angrily took a sip of Phichit’s tea. “Not to mention what if this is like… a test or something? What if they just want to humiliate me?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Why in the world would they do that? Does Viktor seem like the type of person to do that.”

“I mean, well no.”

“What if this is the real deal and you are wasting it?”

“What would we even do? I could never publicly date him. I would get eaten alive in this school and you know it. Not to mention we are seniors. Even if we dated and things went great we would have to break up when the school year ends.”

“You are thinking way too much about this.” Phichit says simply.

“Ugh.”

“Just think about it.” Phichit says. “And in the meantime I will try and get more information from Chris. Find out how serious it is and if it’s legit.”

“Thanks, Phichit.”

“Of course, bestie. Now stop stealing my tea!” Phichit says and swipes the tea back from Yuuri who pouts.

The bell rings and they break apart to head to their classes. Yuuri can’t help but to move through the day in a daze. The idea of Viktor liking him, felt, almost far away. Like it was happening to someone else. For so long Viktor has been-Viktor. Beautiful, cold, untouchable Viktor. The idea that Viktor might have feelings for him is strange.

Yuuri doesn’t respond to the multiple texts Viktor sends him throughout the day, wanting time to just process what Phichit said and think. Should he tell Viktor what Phichit said? Should he ask Chris? Should he just pretend like it all didn’t happen?

At lunch Yuuri can feel Viktor’s eyes following him, especially when he pulled out his phone to get on it. After a few moments of guilt eating away at him as Viktor saw him on his phone he sent a short text. ‘Sorry, I’ve been busy.’

Yuuri could hear a loud clack at Viktor’s table and fought the urge to look and see what caused it.

Viktor picked up his phone from the table after flinging it. Everyone at the table was looking at him. “Hey Viktor are you good? You’ve been a bit out of it.” Georgi questioned.

“Yeah I’m good.” Viktor said as he addressed Georgi, only letting his eyes wander over Yuuri a little bit behind him.

Viktor had been so worried he had done something wrong. Normally Yuuri always responded quickly. Then to see Yuuri on his phone only solidified the idea Viktor had done something wrong. 

“So let’s talk about the big game.” JJ began and Viktor internally groaned.

Viktor quickly sent Yuuri back a reassuring text and made sure they were still going to meet early to work on homework. After Yuuri responded affirmatively Viktor let himself fully relax. Yuuri must have genuinely been busy. He wasn’t mad at him at all. Maybe?

The closer and closer it got to the end of the day the more sure Viktor was that he was going to die of excitement. Yuuri was going to help him with homework. Yes, that doesn’t seem exciting on it’s own but there is a lot more involved. They are going to have to sit together. Probably next to each other. Viktor will get to compliment Yuuri on how smart he is. Yuuri will blush and get lost looking into his eyes. They will slowly lean forward until they kiss. It’ll be perfect. Okay- maybe all of that won’t happen but the homework part definitely will.

The last bell of the day rang and Viktor hurried to his locker and put everything away as quickly as he can before looking around. “Chris!” Viktor said in a loud whisper after finding his friend and poking him hard on the shoulder. 

“What?”

“Do I look okay?” Viktor asks lightly bouncing on his feet.

“I mean you look the same as normal, why?”

“I am doing my homework with Yuuri before work.”

“And this affects your appearance, why?”

Viktor rolled his eyes at Chris. “Because I need to look good! I don’t want to look gross.”

“You do realize you work in a greenhouse. Aren’t you going to be covered in dirt anyways?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Chris and sighed. “Ugh you are no help.” Viktor said and left.

“Don’t forget to text me the details!” Chris called as his friend walked away. Viktor was definitely smitten.

Viktor hurried down the hallway and towards his car, weaving through people. A few girls called out his name to try and stop him so they could talk but Viktor pretended like he didn’t hear. He has a meeting with Yuuri and he will not be late!

Viktor walked at a faster pace than normal through the lot, nearly being hit several times in the process. Viktor finally arrived at his car and put on his seatbelt. Viktor leaned upwards a bit and checked his hair in the mirror, wincing at the sight of the acne starting to appear on his forehead. He’ll need to take care of that later. He needs to look his best for Yuuri.

Viktor drives his car to the small greenhouse and parks, walking around to the back where the door is unlocked and Viktor can already see Yuuri sitting at it with his books in front of him with his dark hair falling into his eyes. “Hey, Yuuri.” Viktor greets as he puts his bookbag on the ground and settles in the chair next to him.

Yuuri looks up for a moment and gives a small smile. “Hello.”

“How was school?” Viktor asks as he begins to unzip his bookbag and put the stuff on the table.

“It was okay. How was your day?”

“It was good, I’m excited for the weekend.”

Yuuri shifts in his chair a little bit. “Oh what are you doing?”

Viktor hums. “I don’t know. I have a game Saturday morning but besides that I don’t really have any plans. I know a few of the guys want me to go to some party with them but I would rather not.”

Yuuri nods as though he understands and slides the open textbook towards himself. “Show me which ones you are struggling with.” Yuuri says as he looks over the math problems.

“Umm.” Viktor says. “I don’t really get any of them.” Viktor says quietly, embarrassed. Yuuri is so smart and Viktor can’t do any of the assigned math problems. He doesn’t even know how to start them.

“Okay, well we can work through them together.” Yuuri says, unnoticing of Viktor’s embarrassment.

Soon they are bent over the math textbook together with pieces of paper littered around them with different problems. “So you need to write the original problem, then make sure the answer is on one side, then you do the different things to solve them.” Yuuri says, pointing to the different parts with his pencil as Viktor watches intently.

“Do you get it?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor looks over the paper and then at Yuuri before looking at the paper again. Viktor softly shakes his head no as he feels tears well up in his eyes. 

“Oh, Viktor, what’s wrong?” Yuuri says, his voice gentle.

Viktor tries to get the tears to stop but fails. “It’s just. You are trying so hard but I am so stupid. I can’t do any of it right. I don’t know why I am wasting your time. I don’t know why I am even doing it, it’s not like I will ever go to college or anything. My grades are terrible. I’m just gonna be a rich, stupid kid.”

“Hey it’s okay. Math is hard. You’ll get it. And you aren’t stupid. Not to mention you could go to college if you wanted to. I’m sure there are places that would accept you. You could probably get a sports scholarship too.”

Viktor listened to Yuuri with big tears in his eyes, just welling up in puddles. “Really?”

“Yeah. I could even help you write and send your application. I’ve done it a few times so I know how. I mean you probably can’t go to Harvard but we can figure something out” Yuuri said with a friendly smile.

Viktor gave a weak smile and leaned over to engulf Yuuri in his arms in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Yuuri said softly, his head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

After a few seconds Viktor pulled back and began wiping his eyes. “Well, I guess we better do this before we need to start working.”

“That would be good. If not though I can try and help you over text but I think we will finish.”

After that they slowly made their way through the worksheet, Viktor slowly starting to understand it. Smiling brightly every time he got a problem right and Yuuri smiled at him.

Yuuri makes him feel like he is something more than a rich, pretty kid.

After they finish the homework (much to the relief of both of them) it is almost time to start working so they pack up their bags and go to the bathroom before meeting at the clock in sheet and signing both of their names.

Minako comes out and smiles at Yuuri and Viktor talking as they sign their names. “Okay, boys.” She says, startling both of them.

“Today I want you two to put some soil in some flats and to remove dead from the plants on the left side of the greenhouse, okay?”

“Yep.” Yuuri says as Viktor nods next to him.

“Viktor, if you have any questions I am sure Yuuri will be more than glad to help.” She says and watches as Viktor nods quickly and smiles at Yuuri, gently knocking his shoulder into Yuuri’s. Mianko returns to her office with a small smirk. It seems they are getting along.

Viktor and Yuuri gather the many empty flat trays and carry them to the greenhouse, only dropping a few along the way. Mostly because Viktor will see a bug on one of them and panic and drop it. Luckily the flats are all flimsy plastic and don’t often break. Though Viktor did manage to break one of them. How, no one really knows.

They set up the empty flats on a long table in the greenhouse and begin putting dirt into the small holes in the flats meant for the plants. Leveling the dirt and setting it on the ground, piling one flat on top of the other until there is a tower too big for more and they start a new row. “This isn’t so bad.” Viktor comments as his hands gently move the dirt around, filling all of the holes.

“No, I rather enjoy this stuff. What people would call tedious stuff. Like I love foiling the plants and filling flats for hours. I find it calming.” Yuuri says softly, the only noise in the background the sound of dirt being moved by Viktor’s hands and the soft hum of the greenhouse heater.

Viktor sets another tray on the ground and jerks his head to try and move his bangs out of the way, unfortunately his hands are way too dirty to use to move his hair. “I get that. I don’t mind it but I don’t think I would want a career out of it. I would like a job with a lot of freedom. But I have to admit.” He said as he looked around the greenhouse, tables covered in various succulents. “It’s a relaxing atmosphere.”

Yuuri paused and looked around as well, taking a moment to breathe deeply. “It really is, isn’t it?” 

Viktor nods and smiles.

“You will love it in the summer. I mean it is hot as hell and sweaty and busy and miserable. But it’s so beautiful. All of the plants in bloom. It seems so beautiful. And butterflies make their way from plant to plant. It’s horrible but also amazing. There are even baby birds sometimes.”

“Really?” Viktor asked excitedly.

Yuuri hummed in response. “Yeah, sometimes they are in the hanging baskets. They are super cute and small. You have to be careful though or you might accidentally drown them. So we check the baskets daily and mark the ones with birds in them. Last year one of them decided to take their first fly while I was underneath and landed right in front of me. As cute as could be.” Yuuri said, a big smile on his face. He loved the birds so much.

“Did you get a picture or anything?”

“I did. It was the world’s cutest picture.” Yuuri commented.

“You will have to text it to me later. I absolutely have to see it.”

Yuuri gave a small laugh. “Of course, Viktor.”

Soon they fell back into a happy silence, filling flat after flat full of dirt until the large pile of them was gone.

They worked for the rest of the time on picking dead leaves off of plants. Unfortunately for Viktor he got some of the thorny plants. After the third “Damn it!” from Viktor, Yuuri had to do something.

“Oh my god, Viktor. Put on some gloves.” Yuuri said, laughing a little. It was a little funny. Viktor looked so offended every time he got a thorn in his hand.

Viktor mumbled something and continued picking leaves.

“What did you say?”

Viktor sighed. “I don’t remember where the gloves are.” He admitted sheepishly and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout for good measure.

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Oh okay, I will show you again but this is the last time. Next time I am leaving you to the thorns. They can have their way with you.” Yuuri said, teasing.

Viktor smiled and got up to follow Yuuri to the drawers and gratefully took a pair of bright purple gloves. “Oh this will be much better.”

“It should be.” Yuuri said and grabbed a pair for himself just in case. “Also if you have any spikes of thorns in his your hand if you put a small drop of wet glue on it and let it dry, it will come out easily.”

“Ooooh that is good to know. Thanks, Yuuri.”

Soon they found it was time to leave. They returned their gloves to their rightful place and double checked that all of the doors were locked. They did NOT want to leave it unlocked. Apparently Yuuri had forgotten once and Minako had nearly killed him on the spot.

They both grabbed their backpacks and said goodbye to Minako and headed to their cars, waving goodbye as Yuuri got into his car, glad that his mother had the heat on full blast. Poor Viktor would have to wait for his car to warm up, he was probably freezing. Low and behold as they drove away Yuuri saw Viktor shivering in his car and rubbing his hands together.

“How was work?” Hiroko asked.

“It was good.”

“Any new good plants or anything?”

“Not really.”

The rest of the drive was silent. Yuuri grabbed leftovers in the fridge and went up to his room and got into bed and pulled out his phone and saw a text from Viktor. It said, ‘Don’t forget the bird picture.’ followed by multiple bird emojis.

Yuuri sent a few pictures of the baby bird and almost instantly Viktor sent back a bunch of heart emojis and a text that simply said, ‘I am in love. RIP.’

Yuuri laughed and continued to text Viktor throughout the night before falling asleep with his phone next to his body. Somehow Viktor managed to wriggle his way into his life.

Yuuri woke up bright and early to a goodnight text that he missed last night from Viktor and a new good morning text, also from Viktor. There were also a couple messages from Phichit, one a meme, and the other asking if he sucked Viktor’s dick yet. Yuuri groaned and only responded to the meme.

Yuuri sent Viktor a good morning text as he sleepily made his way downstairs to get breakfast, saying hello to his parents in the process. He never was much of an early person. His parents know by now not to try and talk to him too much so they let him each his breakfast at the table in peace.

After he finishes he puts his bowl in the sink and settles into the chair across from the couch and begins to scroll through various social medias. “Are you doing anything this weekend?” His mother asks.

Yuuri doesn’t even bother to look up from his phone. “Nope.” Like always, he keeps himself from adding. He hasn’t gotten to do anything fun with friends in ages. Well, what’s left of his friends. All two of them.

“Are we doing anything this weekend?” Yuuri asks.

“I don’t think so. We are probably just going to go to church on Sunday like normal.”

“Okie dokie.” Yuuri comments, only half paying attention. He loves his parents but he swears every single day is identical with them. The same questions every day after school. The same meals. The same small talk. It is driving him crazy.

Eventually Yuuri can’t stand the silence of the room and heads back to bed, and continues to text Viktor while he rides the bus to his soccer game and plays games on his phone. 

Unfortunately, Viktor arrives at his soccer game and has to stop texting Yuuri. Leaving him to his boredom. He decides after sitting on his phone for another hour that he should at least try to do something and takes a shower and gets dressed into something other than his pajamas he hasn’t washed in a week.

By the time he showers, gets dressed, and cleans his room up a bit Viktor is done with his soccer game and on the bus back. They talk about the game for a bit and Viktor voices his many complaints for the team, except for Chris. Then Yuuri complains about his parents and his extreme boredom.

Once it is nearly dinner time Yuuri forces himself to be nice and goes downstairs to help his mother cook dinner. He even eats it with them and makes the small talk they seem to love so dearly. Ever since his sister went to college things at home have been unbearable. Even worse than normal. Before, Yuuri always at least had Mari to talk to.

Yuuri does the dishes and cleans up the kitchen before making a quick escape up to his room. He looks at the clock and groans. It is almost nine. How had he wasted an entire day doing nothing. He gets two days off a week and every week they are spent rotting in bed.

Just as Yuuri is about to settle into bed for night, something happens that he never would have imagined. He gets a text from Viktor that says, ‘Hey, my parents have left town for the night to see some show. Wanna spend the night? I will pick you up.’

Yuuri thinks he is already dreaming. He checks the text multiple times. Maybe Viktor didn’t mean to send it to him. He sends back a hesitant text, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart, ‘Did you mean to send this to me?’

The response is quick, ‘Lol. Yeah. Who else would I be talking to? It sounds like you have been bored all day and so have I. I thought it could be fun. If you don’t want to though it’s fine. I can even drive you back in the morning if you want.’

Yuuri takes in a sharp breath as he reads the message. He looks around the room, as though expecting his mother to be standing right there, ready to shame him for even considering it. He wants to go. Of course it could be weird or awkward or a joke but… it could also be amazing. And he really wants to find out. He never does anything.

Yuuri sneaks downstairs and finds his mother on the couch. “Hey, mom?”

“Yeah?”

“One of my friends wants for me to spend the night.” Yuuri asks, testing.

She sighs deeply. “Yuuri we have talked about this. You are far too busy to be spending the night with people. Not to mention I don’t even know who it is.”

“It’s Viktor from work.”

“Yuuri, I don’t think it would be a good idea. You don’t even really know that boy. He could be a murderer. Not to mention I have heard bad things about his parents, that they are always gone.”

“Mom, he isn’t a murderer. He’s nice. And so what about his parents?”

“It’s a no. Sorry, Yuuri. Maybe someday.” His mother says, like always.

Yuuri frowns.

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m sorry but it’s for your best.” She says, like always.

Yuuri just nods, unable to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He is so sick of this. Of her. Of these rules that shouldn’t exist. He isn’t a child but he is trapped like one. Despite the fact he is going to college next year. He could become a stripper next year and she would have no control over it and yet right now he is forced to have her rules on him. 

“I’m going to bed.” Yuuri says and heads up the stairs. His mother’s voice behind him.

“Don’t forget we have small group after church tomorrow morning so we are going to be back late. Sleep well.”

Yuuri resists the urge to slam his door closed and flops onto the bed and pulls out his phone to look at the message.

Yuuri hears his parents head up the stairs and the light in the hallway turn off, his mother’s voice calling out goodnight to him through the door.

Yuuri begins to type of his apologetic message to Viktor when he stops.

It’s a crazy idea. He knows it is. A terrible idea. An idea destined to fail. But it sounds beautiful. It sounds exciting. It sounds freeing. 

Yuuri bites his lip and hovers his thumbs over the keypad, Viktor’s last message open. He quickly types and sends the text before he can regret it.

The response follows shortly after.

Yuuri throws his phone on the bed and makes a small squeal of delight, happiness flowing through him. Followed by a feeling of pure terror. So many things could go wrong. An endless list really.

But it is so unexpected of him.

It might actually work.

Yuuri grabs his backpack and starts filling it with stuff. His phone charger, his laptop, his earbuds, some clothes, and some textbooks incase Viktor wants to study.

He is full of terror but also excitement. His hands are shaking but Yuuri is pretty sure it is from the excitement. He zips up the backpack with a sense of accomplishment and looks at his next task. 

The window.

The problem was simple. The front door to the house is old and very, very loud. There is absolutely no way of leaving the house through the front door without the entire house knowing. That left one option. The window.

It’s admittedly a small opening, but Yuuri can make it work. 

Yuuri turns out the lights in his room and opens the window, throwing his backpack on the ground in front of him. If there is one small miracle it is the fact it hadn’t snowed too much recently. There was only a small amount of snow on the ground in front of his window.

Yuuri turned around and looked at his darkened room and then out into their backyard. “Here goes nothing.” Yuuri says to no one and sticks his head and arms out first and wiggles until he drops onto the ground with an impressive thud.

There was a moment were Yuuri contemplated what exactly led him to this moment. He was laying on the ground, face first, in the snow, about to go spend the night at Viktor Nikiforov’s house, against his mother’s wishes. Literally nothing about that sentence sounds like something he would do and yet here he is. Guess that’s life for ya.

Yuuri pulls himself off of the ground and brushes the snow off of himself and his backpack and closes the window, making his way to the front of his house to sit on the cold steps. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. He should be here in a few minutes. Yuuri looks at the house and is happy to see all of the lights are still off. 

Things in the Katsuki household are identical every day. Dear god let tonight and tomorrow be one of those days.

Soon Yuuri sees Viktor car slowly making it’s way down the road as Viktor most likely is trying to figure out what house it is. Soon he sees Yuuri and pulls into the driveway.

Yuuri quickly and quietly gets into the car, setting his book bag at his feet and closing the door as quickly as possible. “You didn’t have to wait outside. I could have gotten you at the door.”

“Well… not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, my mother actually doesn’t let me spend the night with people so I may have… snuck out of the house so we should probably go.”

“Is she going to be mad?”

“Only if she finds out.”

“Did I pressure you to come spend the night?”

Yuuri looks at Viktor confused. “Uh no?”

“Okay, well we better get going then. I will make sure to get you back in the morning before she notices.”

“They have church until about 1 so anytime before then.” Yuuri says, an uncontrollable smile on his face as they pull out of the driveway and down the road.

“Okay. I will set an alarm later. So tell me Yuuri. You don’t seem like the type to sneak out.”

“Well this is my first time doing it.”

Viktor turns his face to look at Yuuri for a brief second and gives Yuuri a heart shaped smile. “Well I am honored, I will do my best to make it worth your while.”

Yuuri smiles, his face hurts. He feels an uncontrollable freeness in his chest. Like it might explode at any moment. Viktor turns on the radio to a new, catchy pop song as they make their way towards his house. The warm lights illuminating the street making Viktor look like an angel.

People always talk about having moments where they knew in that moment they were going to be so important and beautiful and wishing that moment wouldn’t end. Yuuri never knew what people were talking about. How could someone know as something was happening that it would be important later.

But looking at Viktor, softly singing the words to a new pop song, as they drive together to his house, Yuuri knows this moment is important. He wants to absorb every second, every detail. The way the music plays as they drive, the way Viktor’s bangs fall into his eye, the way his face is illuminated in orange light with the dark night behind him, the way the cup in the cupholder rattles, the way his fingers drum on the steering wheel to the song, the way the car shakes as they go over a bump in the road, the way the heater blows warm air on his face, easing the cold from his body. It feels like an out of body experience.

His heart feels so unexplainably light. Nothing should feel magical about being soaked in wet clothes and driving to a friend’s house but God it feels good.

“Thanks for agreeing to come.” Viktor says, unaware that Yuuri is having some type of existential revelation

“Thanks for inviting me.”

Viktor smiles at that. It is such a Yuuri thing to say. “I will try to make it worth your while. I thought we could play games or watch movies or something.”

“Whatever is fine with me.”

Too soon for Yuuri’s liking they arrive at what Yuuri assumes is Viktor’s house. A large white building, the lights on inside.

Yuuri grabs his bag and gets out, Viktor locking the car and leading the way. Yuuri follows and soaks in every detail.

The house is beautiful. Hardwood floors with a chandelier in the entryway. “My room is this way.” Viktor says and leads them down a hallway, opening a door quickly and beckons Yuuri in. “Feel free to get comfortable.” Viktor says and takes off his shoes and his coat, throwing them onto a nearby chair.

Yuuri toes off his shoes and looks around the room. There are various posters of soccer on the walls and a few chairs in the room. The room is more the size of a living room than a bedroom. It looks like his bed is at least a queen sized, maybe a king? There is a tv across from the bed and a table underneath it that seems to be covered in different gaming devices.

Viktor fidgets as Yuuri looks around. “Do you want something to drink?” Viktor asks.

“Yeah sure.” Yuuri says, still mostly just looking around the room. He is in Viktor Nikiforov’s bedroom. Against his mother’s wishes.

“Okay, I’ll be back.” He says and leaves Yuuri to try and absorb everything. Eventually Yuuri figures he needs to stop being weird and settles into one of the seats next to the bed.

Once the initial shock wears off Yuuri makes himself relax. Everything about this is crazy but it’ll be fine. His parent’s won’t ever find out. And everything will be perfect.

Yuuri contemplates telling Phichit but figures that isn’t a good idea. Phichit would text him nonstop the rest of the night then.

Viktor returns with two glasses and WHAT!?

“I didn’t know what you would want so I grabbed some wine and some champagne. I am more of a champagne person but it’s not for everyone.” Viktor says and sits on the bed, facing Yuuri. “Which one do you want?” Viktor asks, setting the glasses on the table next to his bed.

Yuuri mind blanks. He knows it isn’t unusual for people to drink but he never had. “Um I don’t know. I haven’t drank before.” He says meekly. He doesn’t want Viktor to think he is lame.

“Ohh,” Viktor says with a blush. “That’s my bad. I just assumed. You don’t have to drink. I can get you some pop or water or something.”

Yuuri contemplated. He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to drink alcohol. He did, but he also was nervous. What if he became really drunk and stripped or something!

“Um, I don’t need anything it’s fine.” Yuuri said quietly. He was already messing this up.

Viktor leapt from the bed and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, “Let’s go. We can see what all is in the fridge.”

Viktor tugs Yuuri all the way to the kitchen and flings the large fridge open. “So we have some tea, some pop, some flavored water.”

“Um tea is fine.” Yuuri says.

“Oh good, I love this tea.” Viktor says and gets two glasses from the cupboard and fills them to the brim with tea.

Yuuri takes it and raises it to his lips, taking a small sip. It was really good.

“Good right?” Viktor says as Yuuri nods. “Let’s bring these back to my room and we can play a game.”

They take their drinks back to his room and set them on the table next to the abandoned alcohol and wine glasses.

“So,” Viktor says, bouncing slightly on the bed. “Do you like Mario Kart?”

“Uh yeah. Who doesn’t?” Yuuri says, teasingly as Viktor laughs lightly.

“Good. I thought we could play.”

“I will warn you, I am awfully good at Mario Kart.” Yuuri says.

Viktor grins. “I am the Mario Kart champion so we will see about that.”

Soon the game is set up and the two boys are sitting on the large bed next to each other giggling after many tracks. 

Viktor cries out and flops against the bed. “I cannot believe I got hit by a blue shell that close to the finish line!” Viktor says, his face pressed into the mattress.

“It’s a shame isn’t it?” Yuuri says sarcastically as his name rises to the top, just over Viktor’s.

“It’s no fair.” Viktor says, his head lifted from the mattress, his lips in a pout.

Yuuri giggles, “You know what they say, all is fair in love and Mario Kart.”

Viktor groans and nudges Yuuri playfully, rocking Yuuri against the bed.

They both dissolve into giggles, Viktor laughing against Yuuri’s leg. Both of their bodies shaking the bed, tears streaming from their eyes. “That was terrible.” Viktor said as he dried tears in his eyes. Everything was always funnier the later it got for some reason and it was nearing 12. If things were this funny already, he feared for how much they would be laughing by 2 or 3.

Yuuri pulled out his phone and was glad to see no notifications. A small part of him was sure he would click on his phone and see 100 missed calls and 12 messages and a police search party looking for him.

“Do you want to keep playing Mario Kart or do something different?” Viktor asked, separating himself from Yuuri and sitting up.

Yuuri just kind of shrugged. “I’m not picky.”

“I kind of want to watch something? Is that fine?” Viktor said.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Yuuri said. In response Viktor took his and Yuuri’s remotes and set them on the table underneath the tv. He grabbed the remote and flicked it onto the right component, pulling up netflix.

“Do you like Marvel?” Viktor asked next to Yuuri, his face inches away from Yuuri’s.

“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri said, his cheeks flushed. Wow, Viktor’s eyes are so blue this close. And he smells really good, like some type of fancy cologne that smells mostly like oranges. Yuuri can’t help but want to lean in closer and smell it.

“Have you seen Doctor Strange?”

“No.”

“Do you want to? I watched it and really liked it.” Viktor says excitedly, bouncing on the bed in his excitement. If Yuuri is being honest Viktor could be like, “Hey do you wanna watch goose porn for five hours?” and he would totally say yes. Anything to keep that excited look on his face. It’s so beautiful and open. Nothing like how he looks during school.

“Yeah that sounds fun.” Yuuri says and gives Viktor a small smile.

He immediately smiles brightly and clicks on Doctor Strange, gushing about how much he loves it as Netflix loads the movie, as slow as ever.

Yuuri soon finds out Viktor is the talking during a movie type, as much as Yuuri wants to hate it he finds it oddly endearing, which he never thought he would say about someone talking during a movie. Especially a movie he has never seen before.

Surely that is the Nikiforov charm working. If it had been Phichit he would have told him to shut up by now and probably have thrown him off of the bed.

They made their way through the movie very slowly, Viktor felt the need to pause the movie every few minutes to elaborate on things he said as the movie was playing. He also rewinded frequently when Yuuri missed what happened because of him talking. Which was just endlessly ironic to Yuuri.

After the movie ended they sat across from each other, Viktor spread out at the foot of the bed, laying on his stomach. Yuuri sat upright at the top of the bed, easy conversation flowing between them. “Look outside.”

Yuuri turned his head and looked out the large window, giant fluffy snowflakes were drifting gently towards the ground, lights from the neighbors christmas decorations casting a warm glow. “What am I looking at?” Yuuri asked gently.

“Look how beautiful it is.” Viktor said quietly, his voice full of wonder.

Yuuri almost laughed. It was always snowing this time of year, it had lightly snowed earlier in the day, yet there was something so cute and pure about the fact Viktor found it so amazing. “It really is.” Yuuri agreed. There was something enchanting about how slow and heavy the snowflakes looked.

“Let's go play in it.” Viktor said suddenly.

Yuuri laughed and then saw his face. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah. Come on! It’ll be fun. Viktor said and got off of the bed quickly and threw his closet door open, revealing a mound of stuff inside, just waiting to fall over. He grabbed a couple hoodies and two hats and two pairs of gloves. Throwing some to Yuuri. “Put these on so you don’t freeze.” Viktor said and began layering himself.

Yuuri quickly began doing the same and soon both boys were barely able to move their arms they had so many layers on. Yuuri also couldn’t help but enjoy the fact he was wearing Viktor’s clothes.

They went outside and Viktor immediately dove down and flopped into the snow and flipped onto his back to make a snow angel. Yuuri hovered looking down at Viktor and laughed lightly. “Yuuri, you have to make a snow angel too.” He said and bent forward to grab his hand and pulled him down with him.

Yuuri giggled at that and bumped Viktor’s shoulder playfully with his. 

They descended into silence. “I’m glad you came.”

Yuuri turned his head and looked at Viktor’s profile. His hair out of his eyes with small snowflakes on his face. “I am too.”

A few minutes later they both sat up, “We should probably go inside before we freeze.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement and followed him inside. They went to his room and peeled off the cold and wet layers. “It’s cold in here now.” Viktor said and rubbed his hands together. “If I make some hot tea will you have some?”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuuri says.

Viktor brew them both a cup of mint tea with a bunch of sugar in it. “That’s better.” Viktor noted as he took a sip, feeling the warmth settling into him.

Yuuri smiles and takes a sip for himself. It was a little sweet for his taste but he doesn’t mind. It feels fitting that the tea would be full of sugar, there is something so Viktor about that. Viktor is so fun of energy and fun and spontaneity. He can’t remember the last time he has had so much fun in one night. Viktor makes him forget about his anxiety and the things that make him depressed. Viktor shuts that part of his brain off.

They finish their tea and head back up to Viktor’s room, both boys yawning occasionally.

“Are you tired?” Viktor asks, trailing ahead of Yuuri.

“Not really.” Yuuri says though he most certainly is. Can anyone really blame him though? He feels so light and full of happiness. He doesn’t want tonight to ever end. He wants to live in a loop of the past few hours, reliving every moment. Like groundhog day, except Yuuri would never want it to change.

The dark cloud of depression that has so long gripped him and made every moment feel identical to each other has lifted for just a few hours and it feels so beautiful. He can’t remember the last time he has smiled so much and actually meant it. Viktor is a light that glows through the darkness.

It might be selfish but Yuuri would do anything to just keep this feeling forever.

Viktor jumps onto his bed and settles against the headboard, his legs tucked underneath him.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Viktor says suddenly.

“I don’t really like dares.” Yuuri says, nervously. The last time he tried to play truth or dare it had not gone well.

“Hmm.” Viktor contemplates. “Let’s just ask each other questions and answer them honestly then.”

“Alright, but you have to go first then.” Yuuri says which makes Viktor smile.

“Sneaky.” He comments. Yuuri is always so quick like that. “So tell me, are you dating anyone?”

Yuuri blushes lightly but answers, “No.”

“That’s surprising.” Viktor says.

“Why?”

“I mean, you are cute and intelligent. What’s not to like about you?”

“Thanks.” He says with a flustered stutter and blush. “So uh, what’s your favorite animal?” Yuuri says, he really wants to ask him more personal stuff but he isn’t quite that bold yet.

“I like penguins a lot.” He comments with a shrug. He can’t really explain why. Mostly just because they are cute and fumble around a lot.

“A good choice.” Yuuri comments.

“So why did you have to sneak out of your house?”

Yuuri sighs. “My mother, I love her, but she is very strict and overprotective.”

“That must suck, I have never had that problem with my parents.” Viktor offers up. His mom and dad are always traveling. It used to bother him a lot but over time it has just become his life.

Yuuri is tempted to ask about his parents but chooses not to. It could bring up bad feelings and he doesn’t want to mess anything up. “Why did you invite me over?”

Viktor contemplates for a moment, a finger on his lips. “I think you are cool and I wanted to hang out with you.”

Yuuri nods despite being vaguely confused. He has no idea why Viktor would want to hang out with him. 

“So, Yuuri. What was the last thing you searched on your phone?”

Yuuri pulled out his phone hesitantly. How did Viktor even think of these things? “Are you sure I have to?” Yuuri said.

Viktor moved over next to Yuuri and pulled his phone into his hands. Viktor pulled up Google on Yuuri’s phone and gasped. “Oh, Yuuri.” Viktor said.

“What?” Yuuri asked horrified and snatched his phone back from Viktor. He doesn’t even remember the last thing he searched.

Yuuri looked over the screen and let out a relieved sigh.

“I can’t believe you have searched poodle pictures five times. If you wanted poodle pictures so bad I could have sent you pictures of Makkachin.” Viktor said laughing.

Yuuri blushed. “What was the last thing you searched?” Yuuri asked and took Viktor’s phone.

“No no.” Viktor squeaked and tried to take his phone back.

“It’s only fair.” Yuuri said teasingly. Yuuri pulled up Google and couldn’t believe what he saw. “Viktor?”

“Yes?” Viktor asked with a wince. 

“You looked up how to kiss a boy at least ten times with variations.”

“Um yeah.”

“That’s a lot of times.”

“I had a lot of questions.”

“Are you planning on kissing someone then? A boy?” Yuuri asked with a blush.

“I was hoping to.” Viktor admitted.

“Who?” Yuuri asked, his voice soft.

“Um.” Viktor said. “I was kind of hoping, it would be you.”

“Oh.” Yuuri said absolutely stunned.

“Yeah.” Viktor said nervously.

“You sure?” Yuuri asked. He could feel his heart beating. He almost felt dizzy.

“I am pretty sure.” Viktor admitted.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Viktor asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Kiss me.” Yuuri said with a smile and gently placed his hand on Viktor’s arm.

“Really?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and leaned forward to gently press his lips against Viktor’s. Viktor thought he had never felt anything quite that good before. Yuuri’s lips were soft and gentle. It was just a nice press against his lips.

Yuuri leaned back and gently bit his bottom lip between his teeth. “Was that okay?”

Viktor slowly opened his eyes and smiled. “Perfect. Can we kiss again?”

Yuuri nodded and pressed their lips together, gently raising a hand to Viktor’s cheek, angling his face a little so the kiss wasn’t so awkward. He felt Viktor’s hands come to hesitantly rest on his hips which made his body feel warm all over. How was it an awkward kiss with Viktor was leaving him breathless.

He felt Viktor move closer to him in the bed, Yuuri took the opportunity to run a hand through Viktor’s hair. And wow was it soft.

Viktor let out a sigh. Viktor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, softly tugging his bottom lip between his as Yuuri’s finger tightened in his hair, pulling the strands.

Vitkor tilted his body and used his weight to push Yuuri into the plush bedding, his body hovering over Yuuri’s. Viktor pulled back to look over Yuuri. His skin was flushed, his lips softly parted. “Do you want to stop?” Viktor asked. He had hoped this all would happen but he honestly did not think he would get this far.

For a moment Yuuri felt pure panic. He has never really done anything sexual ever, but he really wants to. Viktor looks delicious above him, his bangs are draped in his face, his bright blue eyes look dark. “I don’t want to stop.” Yuuri said, his voice soft.

“If you change your mind just tell me.” Viktor said. “Can I take off your shirt?”

Yuuri braced himself and nodded. Viktor took his shirt off and put it on the ground next to the bed. He wanted to take his hands and cover his body. He knew he was chubby, plush as he liked to call it.

Viktor bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over his body. “Lovely.” Viktor said, his hands softly running over his body. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

Yuuri put his hands on the bottom of Viktor shirt in a silent question. Viktor nodded.

Yuuri pulled the shirt above Viktor’s head and put it with his own. Wow, no eighteen year old should look that good. Yuuri knew Viktor would look good, he is involved in sports and works out regularly. Yuuri has to admit it doesn’t exactly make him feel that good about his own body.

Viktor bent down and kissed him. Yuuri placed his hands on Vitkor and let them go over his body. Viktor took the opportunity to rest his elbows against the bed, his body pressed up against Yuuri’s.

Viktor lowered himself onto the bed next to Yuuri and faced him, a hand on his hip pulling him closely, causing Yuuri to laugh lightly. “Pants?” Yuuri questioned. Viktor nodded and each boy went about taking their pants off until both of them were in only their boxers.

Yuuri pushed Viktor onto his back and leaned over him to kiss down his jaw. How is it possible for him to be so attractive? 

Yuuri continues to kiss and bite down Viktor’s neck. Viktor moaned softly, his hands gently running up Yuuri’s sides. He loves how soft Yuuri is, the way his hips are plush and curvy. His stomach round and soft. It feels so good pressed up against his toned body, Yuuri feels so inviting and warm, Viktor can’t help but think about how bony and firm he is, less good for cuddles Viktor thinks.

Viktor lets a hand go around and rest on his ass, his other hand in his hair. “Yuuri? Can I maybe leave marks on your neck?” Viktor asked, leaving forward to gently bit his neck.

“Do you have anything to cover the marks with?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck.

“We can use my mom’s foundation.” Viktor said and let himself bite down harder on Yuuri’s neck and suck marks into the side of it. He had never really gotten the appeal of necks before but there is something so sexy about Yuuri’s neck. It’s so smooth and perfect for biting. Wow, I vaguely sound like a vampire. Viktor jokes in his head before getting rid of the thought.

After he feels he has done a good job he pulls back to inspect his work.

Viktor uses his hand to angle Yuuri’s head. “I did a number on you.” Viktor said softly then lets his eyes roam the rest of Yuuri. There is a soft blush covering his body. He has stretch marks on his hips that go under his very tented boxers. Yuuri’s hair is messy and pushed back. His lips are red and shiny. 

“Wow you look hot.” Viktor said dumbly, unable to form something more poetic.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. “You do too.”

“We should um- probably stop. Before things, get too out of hand.” Viktor says, running a hand down his face. He doesn’t want to rush this but also he really wants to rush this.

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea.” Yuuri said, letting out a deep breath. “We don’t want to, uh, move too fast.”

“Exactly my thinking.” Viktor said then flopped onto the bed on his back. “So, now what should we do?”

“No clue.” Yuuri said. He honestly is having a hard time thinking. He can feel the marks on his neck and his erection straining in his pants. His lips feel abused and it’s wonderful. It all feels unreal. Like an amazing dream.

“Maybe turn on the tv and actually try and sleep. It has to be pretty late.” Viktor suggests.

“Sounds good to me.” Yuuri said. Viktor gets up to turn off the lights and turn on the tv and finds some weird late night gameshow. “Is this okay?”

Yuuri nods and situates himself on the bed.

Viktor moves himself next to Yuuri and pulls up the blanket on the bottom of his bed to cover them. “Don’t want you to get cold.” Viktor said to explain himself.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“Could I maybe um cuddle you?”

Yuuri lets out a soft laugh. “Of course.” Yuuri says and moves as close to Viktor as he can get and rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor moves his arm to wrap around his waist.

“This is nice.” Viktor says quietly as the tv host explains the game to the contestants.

Yuuri yawns and then nods against him. “It is.”

“I set the alarm already for tomorrow so it’s okay if you fall asleep.”

“Okay, thank you. Sounds good.” Yuuri said and let his eyes closed. Viktor is so warm. He smells like expensive cologne. Or maybe expensive shampoo. He will have to ask sometime.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight, Viktor.” Yuuri replied and couldn’t help but feel his heart swell when he felt Viktor press a kiss to the top of his head.

PART FIVE

The night passed like a dream. The frequent times Yuuri woke up were warm and slow, his limbs felt heavy and the anxiety that normally clutched his chest had loosened. He could feel Viktor moving next to him occasionally, switching from side to side as the moon shone in the room. He never slept deeply when he wasn’t in his bed, but he wasn’t complaining. Viktor’s bed was extremely nice. The sheets were soft and warm, with the soft smell of Viktor’s cologne on them. Occasionally he would wake to Viktor cuddling against him, sometimes the other way around.

The final time Yuuri woke up was just before Viktor’s alarm. The sun was shining in from his window, it shone on the bed, heating the covers, making Yuuri feel like he fell asleep outside in the summer. He wondered if this is why pets always sleep in the front of windows. He certainly felt like a cat curled up, absorbing the sun’s warmth.

Yuuri rolled towards the center of the bed and found Viktor’s face calm with sleep. His silver hair was pointing every direction, his eyelashes looked like they were dipped in gold, softly resting against his cheek. 

Yuuri could feel himself smiling. How in the world did he become this fortunate?

Just as Yuuri started to allow himself to daydream he heard the shrill cry that was no doubt Viktor’s alarm. Viktor scrunched his eyes and stretched his arms, hitting his side table until he felt his phone and turned off the alarm with a sharp poke.

Viktor yawned as he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

“Mmmm, good morning.” Viktor said as he sat up in bed.

“Morning.” Yuuri grumbled, Yuuri normally hated waking up, yet today didn’t seem like it was going to be so bad.

The two boys began to work through the morning, making food together with cold feet pressed to tile. Taking out Makkachin who had a fondness for tackling no matter the time and loved to beg for human food. As the deadline grew closer and closer they both chose to ignore the weird sense of sadness that seemed to cling to the rooms as soft, careful kisses were shared.  
Both boys knew they are thinking something similar, the weird tension only growing thicker as it is time for him to leave.

Yuuri grabs his stuff and settles it into the cold front seat of Viktor’s car. Viktor starts the car and they make their way to his house. 

“So, on Monday… what happens?” Viktor asks softly.

“Are we still, friends you mean?” Yuuri asks, looking at Viktor in the reflection of the car window.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want the truth?” Yuuri says, voice quiet.

“Yeah, I want the truth.”

“I don’t think so.” He says, feeling the reality of the answer sinking in. 

Viktor made a grimace, as though he didn’t agree with Yuuri’s answer which instantly made him mad. He isn’t the bad guy here, he is being realistic.

“Oh, be honest, Viktor. If I came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you’re with all the sports. They are looking at you with that face that says they have no clue why I am even looking at you. I know exactly what you’d do, you’d say hi to me and when I left you would cut me up so your friends wouldn’t think you really like me.”

“No way!” Viktor says defensively, the mood turning cold in the car.

“‘Kay, what would you do if I came up to you on Monday?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Why? ‘Cause I’m telling the truth?” Yuuri bites back.

“I hate it! I hate having to do everything my friends say.”

“Then why do you do it?”

Viktor slumps his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know, I don’t… you don’t understand. You’re not friends with the same kind of people that I am friends with. You don’t understand the pressure that can be put on you.”

“I don’t understand pressure?” Yuuri said offended, it felt like a cold slap in the face after he shared so much with Viktor.

Yuuri realized now, why it all felt so similar. He saw this in a movie once, he remembered thinking when he watched it that he wished he could see how Monday would go. Maybe he will after all.

Viktor can tell he messed up. “Yuuri, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah. Whatever, it’s fine.” Yuuri said dismissively.

The rest of the car ride passed in an uncomfortable stillness. They pulled up to his house and Yuuri immediately moved to get out when he felt Viktor’s hand on his arm. “Yuuri, I’m sorry. This is all new to me. We will work something out. I really like you. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Yuuri felt some of the weight leave him. Yuuri gave a small nod. “Alright.” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor smiled and placed a hand gently on Yuuri’s cheek, guiding his face to his to press a kiss to his lips. Just a soft, slow kiss that seemed like a physical way to apologize and make sure things were okay.

After a minute Yuuri pulled back. “Thanks, Viktor. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good day.” Viktor called back.

Yuuri opened the door and went to leave, on a snap judgement he leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to Viktor’s cheek.

Yuuri closed the door and waved to Viktor as he walked over to the side of his house, pushing the window open and crawling inside, listening to the sound of Viktor’s car driving away. The whole time Yuuri felt his stomach churning, did he manage to pull it off? He hadn’t gotten any calls or texts from his parents.

Yuuri flicked on the lights and let out a sigh of relief. Everything was how he left it. Normally when a kid decides to try and sneak out there is some big reveal in which the parents declare they knew the whole time. Somehow it seemed he was the exception to that. Maybe because it was just so very unexpected of him. Yuuri has never really disobeyed his mother.

He would like to say he feels bad about deceiving his mother but she did it to herself. She has given him such ridiculously strict rules for so long, she should just be happy he didn’t do something more crazy.

Yuuri flopped down onto his bed and let out a sigh. Why did things have to be the way they are?

Yuuri looks up at the plain ceiling and wonders if there is any universe in which Viktor and Yuuri didn’t belong in different social categories. He doesn’t think so.

Viktor is so athletic, lean, handsome, he doubts no matter what universe that any of those things would change. And somehow he thinks no matter what universe he will be chubby and Viktor will be out of his league.

Yuuri would like to think things will turn out like in the movies, Viktor and him will work together to fight against the haters and come out on top. 

Movies and books like to make it seem like being brave will magically make people like you and work things out. That after a heartfelt kiss in the hallway and an argument with a bully will then cause everyone to like and accept you.Yet life was rarely so kind in actuality.

For some reason though when Yuuri collapsed onto his bed he was weirdly hopeful. Hopeful Viktor would become less afraid. The he would become less lonely. That his mother would become less overbearing. That love would truly triumph in the end.

He let out a deep sigh. Only monday would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this story originally in 2016 and never published it. Well here it is.


End file.
